RWBY: The Blessed RAEM
by tarious123
Summary: In the World of Remnant, darkness conquered every part of the globe filled with bloodshed. Sometimes, a little shower or rain is needed to wash away the darkness. Follow my team, RAEM(Rain) in their journey to self-enlightment and atonement while aiming to be the best Hunters and Huntress this world has ever seen. OC-insert.
1. Prologue

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

[Captions]

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 0 Prologue**

* * *

><p>[-R-AIM]<br>Rain is a blessed shower, washing away of the sins and guilt of all. But sometimes, it just covers them up.

A young teen walked in the heavy rain, his feet splashing into many puddles within the misty forest. His face shadowed by a light-blue hood, showing only his mouth, a sapphire blue jacket left opened with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbow over a white vest with black rims, black pants with blue flames design covering the left leg, black fingerless gloves and black boots. A white symbol of a spiral with lightning bolts spread like a star stamped on the back of the jacket, a white belt with a metal buckle with the same design engraved to the buckle and a katana with a plain light-blue handle and a silver cross-guard designed like a metal band an inch thick with a silver pommel in a grey-metallic sheathe with a tanto sheathed on its side tied on his left side, the smaller weapon having the same design on its plain white handle.

He carries on walking deeper into the forest as dark creatures, Beowolves start to come out from the shadows of the trees and within the mist. Their eyes glowing red as they slowly stalked the teen, he having no knowledge of their presence, deep in his thoughts of his mission as he soon arrives into a large clearing.

He then took notice of the large amount of Beowolves around him, they slowly ganging up on him with snarls and growls echoing among them.

"Huh… so there is a large amount of Grimm here…" He muttered, "No wonder the village is getting attacked all the time…" He rummaged his pockets and take out a piece of paper, "Let's see…"

The Beowolves launched themselves towards him, "Defeat the many Grimm in the forest. That's it then."

They slashes at him, only to slash the note instead, the ribbons of paper slowly dropped onto the wet ground. The teen is now in the air, the hood dropped off now revealing his golden-hued brown eyes and black well-maintained yet shaggy and spiky hair with a blue streak on one of his bangs. He smirked as he drops down, and smashing down his fist into the ground hard and creating a large shockwave that sends all of the creatures flying off.

The wolves around him growled and roared at him, he simply draws out his katana, revealing a sapphire blue blade, "Raine Aoi Sapphire, beginning mission!" He smirked as he launched himself at the Grimm, slicing the first of the Beowolves in front of him, as the rest of them charges at him.

He swings his sword and slicing the wolves one after another with precise and sharp swings, taking down one Beowolf with every step he took towards one as the blue blade spins around in the rain. One wolf slashes at him, only to have him dodge by ducking and turning around before stabbing his blade into its eye and penetrating its skull.

He pulls out his sword before he round house kicked another wolf away and slicing yet another down. He dodges under a slash, slashing at it and revealing another wolf coming at him. He reaches and draws out the tanto, and with one strong swing beheaded the wolf. Re-adjusting his grip on the dagger, revealing its darker blue blade, that extents to double its length and its handle on the pommel area extended slightly for easier gripping.

Seeing all the Beowolves coming closer, he readied himself again before launching forward at them. Dagger and sword working in harmony as their blades spun around in expert work cutting through Grimm after Grimm with every swing. One by one, the Beowolves are dropping dead. Raine stabbed both his blade into one of the creatures, swinging the dead body at a small group before rushing and cutting through them all in two swift cuts.

He looked around, noticing the remaining countless Beowolves now ganging up on him yet again with lack of any openings for him to exploit. Deciding to end it, he sheathes his sword, got into a drawing stance with his dagger still in his hand.

All of the Beowolves lunged at him, only for Raine drew his sword at blinding speeds. Rain is halted as countless of slashes are seen cutting through the air and cutting down the Beowolves, the dark creatures cutting down into smaller pieces with each slash. The rain restarted as the countless of Grimm dropped onto the wet ground, slowly dissipating into nothingness. He sheathes his sword and dagger, and walks off back where he came.

"Time to pick up the cash."

* * *

><p>[R-A-IM]<br>In this dirty world, there will be cleaners that clean up all the scum, by any means necessary.

A young girl stood on the rooftop of the large skyscraper, the broken moon shining down on the night sky. Her dark red shoulder-length hair fluttering in the wind as her blue eyes looked down on the buildings below her. A black sleeveless turtleneck with a white cross in the centre of her well-endowed chest under a scarlet red sleeveless jacket, two red detached sleeves with black rims around her forearms, a white short pants with a black belt and black stockings with white boots. In her hands, a scarlet sniper rifle with a cross insignia on the hand guard.

She took on a prone position, resting her gun on the ledge while she aimed at the apartment building opposite her. From her scope, she can see her target. One mob boss sitting down with two girls in both his arms and a smoking cigar in his hand, wearing a white dress shirt under a black blazer with black pants and black dress shoes. He laughed out loud as one of the hookers poured an alcoholic drink into his mug, then chugging it down with the two hookers clapping and cheering when he finished, giving out another laugh.

She took aim, the crosshairs of her scope aligning well to his head as she cocked her gun. As her hands steadied, she squeezed the trigger, sending the projectile flying. Thanks to the silencer on the end of the muzzle, only a slight pop was heard as the bullet flew towards its intended target. It whizzed through the air, smashing through the window and hitting its intended target, the metal projectile hits and pierces his skull, killing him instantly.

The girl cocked, discharging the smoking casing out as she saw the girls screaming in fear and panic due to their customer now dead slumping on the sofa. She pulls out her scroll and dialled in a number.

"Mission completed. Target Eliminated."

After reporting, she kept her scroll and slung her rifle over her shoulder and on her back, got up and walk towards the exit. It was then that the door was slammed right opened and a gang of man in black suits rushes out and surrounds her, pistols and rifles out aimed at her.

"Give it up, assassin! You're surrounded!"

"You will pay for killing the boss!"

She looks around her, unable to find any openings for her to take. She sighed, before raising her hands up as if in surrender. Some of the gang members lowered their guns, believing that they have won, and she took that chance. From within her sleeves, two pistols slides up into her hands and she pressed on the triggers rapidly, raining metal at them in machine gun rate fire and effectively killing several men in the front rows.

The white guns are small, semi-automatic pistols with the muzzle just half-inch from the trigger guard, a white cross on the back of the black handles and a cutlass guard on the handle from the butt of the gun to the trigger guard.

Taking into a dash, she punches the man in front of her in the face with the cutlass guard of her gun, knocking the first man out and causing panic among the remaining members. Using that confusion, she moves in and hit another man in the jaw. Going into a boxing momentum, she dashes forward and hits every man with each step she took, landing straight, hooks, uppercuts and side punching to her left and right, all the while firing rounds with each punch, knocking and killing every man in the vicinity.

Soon, more than half of the men are either dead or knocked out. One of the remaining man immediately realized who she is, "Y-You're…! Akai Scarlet!" She lands one knuckle to his face, knocking him out as well. The rest of the members took a step back, Akai looking at them with a glare and her gun ready for combat. From behind those people, two persons walks up to her, one male and one female.

The male is an orange haired man with a buzzcut with green eyes wearing a white jacket left opened up to show his chiselled abs, black pants with a white belt holding it up tucked inside white metallic boots, white metal gauntlets on his hands.

The female is a curvy woman with long orange hair with blue eyes wearing a blue shirt left opened to show her bandaged chest with white pants held up by a black belt and metallic high-heel boots, a sheathed katana with a red wrapped handle in a black sheathe in her hand.

"Time for our debut huh, Juno?" The man stated.

"Of course, Herx. Let's show her the strength of the Romanic Siblings." The woman said.

Akai unloads magazines from her pistols, two magazines slide out from inside her jacket and into her guns and she clocks them before taking aim and firing. The two dashes forward towards her, dodging the bullets left and right before Herx got close enough to slug her with a strong right. She rolled and dodges that strike, before taking a defensive stance and blocks all of the attacks that he threw at her. Juno took this chance and jump and slices down at her with her sword, Akai dodging it with a backflip.

She jumped forward and shot backwards, sending her flying in an arc before landing a two feet stomp to Herx face before tripping Juno and landing one right hook to her face, knocking her out. The man growled before shouting a battle cry and lunging at her, Akai leaped up high in the air while dodging him, twirling in the air as the moon illuminated on her before dropping down and knocking him out with hit to the head with her gun.

Her guns slides back into her sleeves, and pulls out her scroll and dials the same number as before.

"Need cleaners."

* * *

><p>[RA-I-M]<br>Justice and evil, sometimes they are as obvious as black and white. But sometimes, justice is just as evil and evil may be the one called justice.

Footsteps are heard, echoing down the corridor being lit up by small lights powered by small Dust crystals. A single male person runs down within that same dark corridor, his steps eradicate and his panting breaths with each step taken.

He possessed grey, almost white well-maintained yet spiky hair, a pair of fox ears sticking out of his head with brown-tips with sharp red eyes that looks like fox eyes. He wore an amber-coloured coat with a logo of a fox head with two arrows crossed behind it in black on the back over a white turtleneck and black pants with armoured breeches and boots combination, a grey belt around his waist that ties the coat around him while leaving it open. Two wakizashi swords with orange-brown gun handles strapped on both sides of his belt in their black sheathes.

His armoured boots making clinking sounds with every step he took. He got to the exit that enters in a large open area, large windows near the rooftop allowing sunlight to enter.

*CLICK*

At the entrance to said clearing, several men in white military vests with a panther logo with a claw mark behind it imprinted at the back and wearing white Grimm masks stood by and ready to fire their assault rifles at him. His red eyes scanned around the small army, seeing even turrets and miniguns are deployed against him.

"Ember Schutze! You are charged with the destruction of plans and blueprints of the most importance! Surrender now, and your sentence will be light!"

Ember sighed, "Sorry, but I have no plans of doing so. My brothers and sisters, I'm going to make things right, even if I have to kill all of you to do so." His hands grabbed onto one of his swords' handle, drawing it out in one swift movement, revealing the pistol guard that looks like a white 10mm Bren Ten pistol without its handle but kept the trigger guard with a black blade. Seeing the sword drawn, they started firing at him. Bullets rain down at him as he twist his body and swung his blade around, hitting away the bullets while dodging the one he couldn't hit away, before running forward and swishing left to right to dodge the Dust bullets.

Approaching the first person in front of him, he swings down and cuts the soldier down. The others quickly turn to aim at him, only for the fox boy to swings his sword at them before they could react, cutting down enemy after enemy within a rush of slices. Turrets starts firing down at him as he dodges and blocks off as many bullets as he can before running back a mile and switching his sword to its gun form, its blade slides within itself before turning and placing on top of the gun and its handle moves down to its proper position, and fires several shots at the people manning the turrets, killing them with shots to their head or through their eyes.

The ones holding on the miniguns starts firing and raining metal at him, Ember rushing forward dodging bullets and firing few precise shots and hitting their cables, putting them out of commission. In their own confusion and panic over their malfunctioning weapons, he used this opening to switch his weapon back to sword form and cuts them all down in fast pace.

The large area is now littered with bodies of the dead soldiers, all in their own pools of blood. He sheathes his sword and ran towards the exit as fast as he could, before he heard a gunshot and stopped in his tracks as a bullet hits close to his feet. At the entrance, there stood a brown-haired man with streaks on his many bangs, in a black trench coat with some design around the left shoulder area, black pants and shoes as well as a much more detailed version of the Grimm masks. In his hands is a chokuto with a back handle and red blade while pointing at him is a black rifle.

"Adam Taurus." Ember mutters as he drew out his sword.

"Ember, never thought that you would be the traitor." Adam said.

"Traitor? That's funny." He stated, "Isn't the real traitor this organisation? What happened to the peace-loving White Fang that I joined so long ago? I can't stomach this new White Fang, not anymore."

"What it has become, Ember, is more efficient!" Adam shouted, "We have accomplished what the old White Fang would have taken many decades within a few years!"

"Thought what? Fear?" Ember cried, "The White Fang isn't a terrorist group, Adam. We are supposed to bring peace and respect between humans and Faunus, not to get the latter feared to the other! I have seen what we have done. There has been no change at all, and those Faunus that didn't support our cause are discriminated and extorted even more thanks to us! The White Fang is the criminal, but they saw every Faunus as one of us!"

"Faunus who doesn't have the resolve deserve it." He stated, "Like you, Ember. Deserting the White Fang because you can't stomach it? You're a coward! In order to change the world, sacrifices must be made. You know that well, Ember."

"Shut up!" Ember shouted as he dashes towards him, his sword strikes down on the red blade, both weapons grinding on each other creating sparks.

Adam pushes him back, Ember skidding along the concrete before switching his weapon to gun form and starts shooting at him. Adam dodges left and right, avoiding bullets aimed at him, before swing his blade down at him, the fox Faunus blocked it with his weapon in mid transformation, just as its handle switches to its gun position and the blade is still on top of the barrel.

He draws out his other sword with his other hand, the same sword but with a white blade and black gun, and swings upwards at his opponent. Adam moves his head back, and his sword off the gun blade, to avoid the attack just as Ember slams his foot into his gut hard. The impact of the kick sends him flying across the room, the red haired teen skidded to a stop as he saw Ember standing there with both his swords out.

"White Mist and Dark Fog." Adam smirked, "Never thought I'll be facing those two one last time."

Ember dashes forward, his swords readied as he cross-slashed at Adam, the red haired teen blocked the attack with his sheathe. This was only the start as Ember unleashed a fury of slashes none stop at him, one sword clashing into the red sword one after another. Adam blocked and countered as much of the attacks as he could, both of them barely making any progress as both aren't wounded at all. With one last strike, the three swords clashed against each other hard, sparks flew with the three blades grinding at each other.

Ember pushes forward on the blade while he backflips over Adam, kicking him away at the same time. The red haired teen skidded to a stop, noticing that Ember is now at the exit with Dark Fog sheathed, and White Mist in gun form pointing at him.

"Sorry." He said as he fired, the dust bullet hitting one of the miniguns which is still laded with Dust ammunition, creating a large explosion that engulfed the entire area. He switched it back to its sword form and sheathed it, turned around and runs down the corridor.

* * *

><p>[RAE-M-]<br>The moon can be a charming mistress of the night, seducing everyone with its cool light.

A young lady stood in the middle of a large green plains, its green grass swaying in the wind all around her with the moon illuminating her pale skin. Her long silver hair flowing down around her and fluttering in the wind, her bright green eyes staring into the starry sky.

She wore a blue jacket over a white/light-blue kimono with white flower patterns around the skirt area that reaches to her knees and white boots with silver armoured breeches. A white flower accessory clipping part of her bangs to her right with a symbol of a five petal flower with a crescent moon under it, a silver bangle around her right hand with dark brown fingerless gloves.

"Lady Moon." A young man in a black suit greeted the girl, bowing in respect to her, "Lord Schnee wishes to speak with you."

"I'll be right there." She tells him, turning around to walk off. She then heard a slight rustle in the grass. Looking around, black creatures, Grimm as she recalled, rises out from the grass in forms that resembles lioness. These creatures were known as Leone, lion Grimm. They growled as several more rises up from the grass, only a handful but their size is something unordinary. Compared to normal lioness, Leone are twice as big with Sabertooth fangs.

The man in the suit stepped back a little, as he reaches for his gun in his blazer. The Leone senses this and dashes straight at him. Moon leaped forward and lands a kick on the creature, sending it flying off in a distance. "Go! Get to safety!"

"I can't leave you alone, Lady Moon!"

"This is nothing but a new training exercise." She tells him, pumping her fist out with the bangle extending to form a cylinder gauntlet that forms into a short silver bow, "Go!"

The man nodded before scrambling to get to safety as Moon pulls on her bowstring, an arrow of bright light-blue aura forms in between as she aimed at the Leone. They growled out and dashes towards her. She releases and the arrow shot through one's leg, pulling back again and fire, hitting another in the head.

Pull and release.

Pull and release.

The same process repeated for every arrow shot, each hitting different parts of each Leone. The head, front legs, hind legs, its torso, every area that are fatal were pierced through by the aura arrows. But due to the size of the small arrows it didn't do much against them, the Leone pack rushing towards her. She leaped over the first of the pack, her bow drawn and the aura arrow aimed at the head at point-blank, shooting through the head and killing it with ease.

With another, she ducked and slides under it, kicking it up into the air before leaping after it and carries on with a combo of a roundhouse kick, straight up kick, reverse roundhouse and a finisher of a heel drop on its head, sending it crashing down on another Leone. She twists her body to her upper body facing downwards, the broken moon illuminating her from behind as her bow aimed down with a white glyph appears near the arrow head. Releasing the bowstring, she released dozens of aura arrows down at them.

Most of them missed their targets, only a few hitting the Leone and killing them. Landing on her feet gracefully, she kicked away one Leone charging at her towards another and crashing it to each other, and fired her arrow straight through both of them. Seeing the steadily growing number of Leone, she changes her stance as glyphs appears near at the back of her ankles. With a leap, she flashes forward with a series of spinning kicks, low kicks, high kicks and several aerial and land combos.

Each hit at the strength of a full force hammer strike, she destroys the large pack through crushing their skulls, spines and their body in general. With a skid, she slides past them as they are sent flying, before raining down on the ground like a twisted form of rain. All the bodies slowly dissipates into black wisps of darkness, except for one that struggles to get back up.

Moon sighed in relief as her bow-gauntlet collapsed back into its bangle mode as she stretches out her arm and back, "That was quite a workout~" She groaned out in bliss with a slight pop from her shoulder joints.

She didn't sense the last Leone creeping up on her, before baring its fangs and leaping towards her with its jaws wide opened.

*SHINK*

A flash was heard, a straight cut through the dark creature splitting it in half down the middle. Moon caught by surprise as she saw the dead body of the Leone passes by her from behind, turning around to meet her saviour.

Right there, stood a boy around her age with black shaggy and spiky hair with a blue streak on one of his bangs, gold-hued brown eyes and wearing a sapphire blue jacket with a light-blue hood with its sleeves pulled up to just below his elbows with black fingerless gloves, a white vest with black rims under it with black pants with blue fire pattern going up the left leg. In his hand is a sword, a katana with a sapphire blue blade with a silver metal band for a guard and silver pommel that he is sheathing into its mechanical sheathe that seems to have a tanto as part of it.

"You alright, Milady?" He smiled.

"Why… Yes, I am." Moon giggled, "Thank you, Sir Knight."

"Knight? No, no, no…" He smirked, "I'm more of a Robin Hood myself. Name's Raine Aoi Sapphire."

"I'm Moon Bellflower Schnee, heiress of the Bellflower Arms Production." She greeted, "Well, Mr Robin Hood, may I ask of you to escort to my home?"

"If that is what you wish." He bowed in grace to her.

* * *

><p>Four souls, each of their own special past and wishes. Their lives, very different from one another, and very different in heart. But what they did not know is that their fate are crossing and gathered at one path, that one path that might be their greatest desire, or their greatest nightmare. They are in a story that will play out their lives, in a world filled with darkness, and they will be the cleansing rain that washes away the darkness in this dark, bleak world.<p>

Welcome, dear readers, to the world of Remnant.

_End of Prologue._

* * *

><p><strong>There, prologue completed! This is a project<br>that I have been wanting to do for a while  
>now. The RWBY series, as good as it is for<br>an indie animated series, has its flaws. So,  
>I decided to mix up the series a little with<br>my own twist.**

**This is merely a prologue for the greater  
>story, and I will begin on the first chapter<br>as soon I am able.**

**Finally, I decided to make this a story that  
>I will use not just my own, but several other<br>OCs that you can provide. That's right, I'm  
>inviting you to enter this world with me, on<br>my journey with my characters.**

**Now, before you can bombard me with  
>characters, I'm going to let you people know<br>that I can't include every OC you sent, so  
>I'm limiting it to eight characters, two teams<br>that can make up these two anagrams:**

**BLAZ**

**LIGT**

**This is the template for the OCs:**

**Name: [Must include a colour, or something that represents a colour]**

**Race: [Human or Faunus. If Faunus, what type?]**

**Age: [Must be at least 17]**

**Gender: [Male or Female]**

**Semblance: [A special skill unique to that character. But mustn't be godly like time-control or creating something out of nothing.]**

**Weapon Type: [Mash up between a firearm and a traditional weapon, or just a slightly modified weapon. If a mash up weapon, describes how each transformation looks like.]**

**Birthplace: [Vale, Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, or some other village you can come up with.]**

**Personality: [How does your OC behave under certain circumstances? Stereotypes are welcome.]**

**History: [Summary of their past, struggles and loss if any. But nothing Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu.]**

**Character Traits: [What makes them special from the others? Any distinctive traits that pushes them, clothing or physical, eye colour, hair colour?]**

**That is that. Please PM me or place it at the review, either way works.**

**With that, I thank you for reading this!**


	2. Chapter 1

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Other's thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

**Chapter 1 Arriving**

* * *

><p>In the airship flying over the great City of Vale, there are plenty of people, most of them in their late teens all talking to each other with a few standing by themselves looking out the window to see the view. One of them is a young man standing near the quiet corner of the ship with a young red haired lady in Greek styled outfit with armour of the same style, "There's a lot of people…" She muttered.<p>

"Calm down, Pyrrha." He tells her, "I thought you will be used to large crowds by now."

"Just shut it, Raine. You're not helping." She groaned.

"Hey, I'm just saying that considering your own reputation, you should get used to the attention." He added, "If you didn't want the attention, you could do what I did and quit during semi-finals. No one really asked you to be the champion of the Mistral Tournament for the past four years."

"I know, but they had such high hopes on me so…"

Raine sighed, "Then get used to it, my friend." He pats her on the back, "A LOT of people is going to take notice to you. After all, you are the strongest among Mistral, ON RECORD anyway."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Admit it, if you and I fought, I would win hands-down!"

"Cocky idiot." She chuckled as she lightly punched him by his biceps, "Say, I have been wondering. Why do you always forfeit in the semi-finals?"

"I got bored." He stated out, "The people there are often too easy to beat."

"That's what you say about everyone in Sanctum." Pyrrha states out.

"That's truth." He chuckled, "For I am awesome!"

She sighed, "I'm surprised that you and I are friends this long…"

"It just shows how friendly of a person I am~!" He laughed.

They stopped talking when Glynda Goodwitch, one of the teachers at Beacon, appeared via a hologram, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon. I'm Glynda Goodwitch." The rest of the speech was silent out for Raine as he knew what she was saying. 'Man she sure talks a lot…'

"Raine, are you paying attention?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, it's the same thing my brother told me she would say when he first attended here." Raine groaned, "Blah blah blah, prestigious school, blah blah blah, lucky few, blah blah blah, great potential, blah blah blah, training and knowledge." They then noticed a blonde haired teen running around while gagging and holding his mouth. "Looks like someone is a little sick."

"I guess airships aren't for everyone." Pyrrha said.

Raine walked up to him with a paper bag in his hand, "Here." He hand the paper bag over and the blonde took it before puking out his entire meal into it. "Man you have it bad."

"Y-Yeah…"

"So… my name's Raine." He said, "Raine Aoi Sapphire."

"Ja- BLAH!" He vomits one last time into the paper bag, "Jaune Arc…"

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." He greeted as Pyrrha walks up to them, "Oh, this is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hi Jaune."

"Nice to meet you…" He groaned.

"…" Raine looked between Pyrrha and Jaune for a while, "…So… nothing else to say…?"

"Um… is there any?" He asked.

"What? No autograph? No fanboying?" Raine asked.

"Raine, I don't think fanboying is a word." Pyrrha said.

Jaune blinked, confused, "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah there is! You!" Raine cried, "I'm surprised that someone is able to meet Pyrrha and not freak out or get nervous!"

"Why would I do that?"

"…Do you know about the Mistral Tournament?" Raine questioned.

"Never heard of it."

"Sanctum?"

"What's that?"

Raine face-palmed so hard, "I have never seen someone who is aiming to become a Hunter that is this stupid."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>The airship landed down at the platform as everyone exited, that including one girl that walked out into the campus, her eyes looking around examining the large main building in front of her. "What a big place…" She muttered. She then noticed a young girl getting scolded by an older girl in white, Weiss Schnee if she recalled properly from her research.<p>

She then notices the Dust that she is recklessly sprinkling around by shaking the bottle in her hand and are coagulating around the younger girl in red, Ruby Rose if she remembered, and the reaction she is giving is predicable, "Uh oh…" She muttered as she witness her sneeze with a large explosion of fire, ice and some electricity. That caused a glass flask of red dust to fly out of her hands and rolled away, landing by the feet of a black haired girl with a black bow reading a book.

"Unbelievable!" Weiss groaned as she shook the soot off of her, "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Ruby apologized playing with her index fingers.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here?-! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She cried out.

"W-Well… I…"

"This isn't you ordinary combat school. This is more than just sparring and practice, you know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I say I was sorry, _princess_."

"It's heiress actually." The black haired girl walked up to them holding onto the red dust flask, "Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy repellent in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour force and questionable business partners."

"W-What, how dare-! The nerve of-!" Weiss growled.

"I can testified for that." The girl that looking on decided to step up and speak, "I has intel on some of the clients your family's company supplied and they are not much on the legal firms. If I were you, I would try and fix those problems before asking for any recognition from anyone."

Weiss let out a huff in anger as she snatched the flask away from her hands and stomps off, her servants picking up the luggage toppled on the floor, "I-I promise I'll make this up for you!" Ruby cried out before letting out sigh, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day… So, what's-"

The black girl is walking away, the other girl too walking away in the opposite direction. She sighed as she collapsed down on the floor, "Welcome to Beacon…"

"So, she's a champion to a large tournament that take place every year that involves every would-be Hunter and Huntress in Mistral four times in a row?"

"Yup, so she is quite famous."

"And she is one on the cover of the-"

"You know, that cereal isn't that good at all. They are just using her as a mascot to boost their sales."

"Come on, it's not that bad."

Footsteps are heard as a shadow cover over Ruby, Raine looking down at her with a hand out, "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She accepted his out reached hand as she stood back up.

"I'm Raine." He greeted as his two friends walked up to them, "These guys are Jaune and Pyrrha."

"Hey." Jaune greeted.

"A pleasure to meet you." Pyrrha greeted.

"Ruby. T-That's my name…" Ruby stuttered before pointing at Jaune, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Raine roared out in laughter while Pyrrha chuckled into her palm, "Good…HAHAHA… job… Jaune. You are famous now…!"

"It's not funny!"

"You're right, it is hilarious!"

* * *

><p>At another platform near the back of the campus, another airship docking down, this one with the famous flower insignia of one of the biggest independent arms producer in the world, the Bellflower Arms Production. As its doors opened, out walked its heiress, Moon Schnee Bellflower. Her face stoic as she steps off the ship and enter campus grounds, a green cape on her shoulders with a logo of the BAP on it and a brown suitcase.<p>

"I wish you the best of luck, Miss." Her butler said.

"Thank you, Jacob." She said, "Tell mother I'll miss her."

"I will, Miss." He bowed in respect before the door closes as the ship starts to take off. As soon as the ship is out of sight however, Moon groaned in relief as she took off the cape from her shoulders and stuff into her suitcase, "Stupid father, making me wear this stupid cape…"

'So…' She looked over at the campus, 'this is Beacon… it is bigger than I thought… The same school that mother has attended…'

*THUD*

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a sound, turning to the source to see a teen with the whitest of hairs she has seen, even from her mother's side of the family, with two fox ears perched on top, the teen on the ground lying on the stomach.

"Owowow… shouldn't have stowaway on the ship…" He groaned as he got up rubbing his head in pain patting off the dirt from his pants and coat. He looked up to face Moon, "Hi."

"…Where did you come from…?"

"Oh, I leaped from that Bellflower airship." He stated, "You're a Bellflower, right? Let me guess, Moon Schnee Bellflower?"

'…How did someone managed to stowaway in a Bellflower airship? Our security is really tight these days, especially after that White Fang terrorist attack on one of our cargo trains…'

"Tight, yeah. Even the top elite bodyguards are people, your highness. There is a loophole during the exchanging of shifts between your guards and I snuck in from there." He tells her as he notices the shocked look on her face, "By the way, no, I'm not reading your mind, it is your face that is easily readable."

She blinked, before muttering about rewriting some of the guard's pay-check for the next month and stupid Faunus and their good eye-sights. "Listen here!" She stepped forward towards him right in his face, "You are to never tell anyone of my heritage to anyone! I don't want people to think I'm special because of my family! If you even hint it to anyone, I'll castrate you, got that!"

"O-Okay, I got it!" He cried.

"Good!" She smiled as she stepped back, "Your name?"

"…Ember… Schutze…" He stated.

"Well, Ember, you are now my escort for today." She huffed, "Direct me to the briefing place at once, if you be so kind."

"Eh? Why do I-?-!"

"C-A-S-T-R-A-T-E~"

"Gulp…" Ember nodded before walking forward with Moon in tow, "Whatever you say, princess…"

* * *

><p>At another part of the campus, four friends are now walking along the path hoping to find the hall where they were supposed to be, "Look, all I'm saying is that motion-sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune said.<p>

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby giggled.

"Oh yeah, how about I call you Crater Face?"

"Wait, that was you?" Raine asked.

"Hey, that's an explosion was an accident!" Ruby cried.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, the ladies love it!" Jaune said boastfully.

"Does it?" Raine asked Pyrrha, who shrugged her shoulders.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that… never mind…"

"Yeah, yeah, mommy's boy." Raine sighed, Pyrrha giggled a little hurting his self-esteem a little more.

"…So… I got this thing!" Ruby said as she pulls out the case on her back and transforming it into a large red mechanical scythe.

"Whoa!" Jaune cried stepping back in shock, "Is… that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She giggled.

"A wha…?"

"It's a gun, doofus." Raine said, "Honestly, there's a limit of how little you know as a Hunter. Do you even passed the entrance exam to get here?"

"O-Of course I did!" Jaune cried.

"So… what've you got?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Oh! I uh…" Jaune pulls out his sword, a really simple-looking sword, "I got this sword…"

"Oooooh!"

"Yeah, and I got a shield too!" The blonde said as he picked up his sheathe, before it expands on its side to become a shield on his left arm.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby touched the shield and accidentally caused it to retract in shocking Jaune as he fumbled around with the shield-sheathe switching back and forth before finally picking it back up on the ground, "T-The shield gets smaller," he retract it back into a sheathe, "so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away…"

"But… won't it weight the same?"

"Yeah, it does…" Jaune groaned dejectedly.

"On the bright side, if you need to defend yourself quickly, you can pull out the shield first before drawing out your sword." Raine said.

"If you put it that way…" Jaune muttered.

"Well, I'm a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby giggled.

"Wait – You _made_ that?-!"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons!" Ruby stated, "Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained.

"Wait, that sword is that old?" Raine blinked before sheathing the sword out and looking out at blade with a careful eye, "Hm… the sword is pretty well-maintained… and it is not rusty at all… not a single ounce of it on the blade. What metal is the blade made from…?"

"Um… Raine?" Jaune blinked, "You okay?"

"He gets really interested in antique swords." Pyrrha explained, "Even in Sanctum, he is considered a sword geek."

"Hey, swords are amazing, you know!" Raine shouted, "They are one of the earliest weapon used by a Hunter and Huntress! Each one is forged by hand through countless weeks and days of endless work! To even make a decent looking blade, it takes years of practice and teachings from a master! It is truly an art form in sharp metal form!"

"Y-Yeah…" Ruby muttered, 'Is this how I looked like to Yang…?'

"Anyhow, this sword is remarkable!" Raine stated, "You are lucky to have that sword."

"T-Thanks, I guess…?"

"Say, why did you help me back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asked.

"Eh, why not?" Raine stated, "It's my nature to help people in front of me. Also, it was drilled in to me by my sister."

"Oh… Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, I'm just following Jaune."

"W-Well, I'm just following Ruby… Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh… that a no?"

"That's a no." Ruby giggled.

"Pyrrha?"

"I think I might have an idea."

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the school auditorium, it filled to the brim with the freshmen that arrived. Yang, Ruby's older sister, the blonde hair chick waiting for her sister to arrive looked around anxiously, then notices Ruby walking in with two guys and a girl, "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"<p>

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go!" Ruby tells them as she ran off to her sister, "See you after the ceremony!"

"Hey, wait!" Jaune then sighed, "Ah great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?-!"

"Ahem." Raine coughed, getting his attention as he pointed at Pyrrha while looking at him annoyed.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Anyway… I wonder when Ozpin is going to come and give his speech…" Raine muttered, "If it's anything my brother has told me…"

"You keep saying your brother, so is he studying in Beacon too?" Jaune asked.

"Ah, yeah. He should be in his third year now."

"What is he like?"

"Just a typical big brother." Raine said, "Although, he is pretty skilled with a sword, along with his mechanical arm, it is a pretty deadly combination."

"Mechanical… arm…?" Jaune blinked.

"Yeah, a left robotic arm. He lost his left arm due to… certain circumstances that I wish not to tell." He muttered, "Anyway, his arm can contain different dust cartridges of almost all kinds, plus he is considered one of the strongest swordsman in Vale. Plus with his semblance, which I can't say because I really can't understand how it do that thing which is really amazing by the way it is really cool-looking but I'm getting way off topic, then again he is considered one of the strongest student in Beacon in general with his team which consists of a girl with a furry fetish, a dude who enjoys being in a robotic armour which shoots laser out of his palms, and a girl with a large personality shift. Say, did I mentioned that he is currently on a mission that's why he's not here at the moment?"

"…Whoa…" Jaune said, Pyrrha looking at him blinking in confusion.

They stopped talking as Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, walks up to the microphone with Glynda Goodwitch beside him, "I'll… keep this brief. You have all travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time in this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

He stepped back to let Glynda speak, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He… seems rather… bland…" Pyrrha stated, "Like he is reading from a script."

"Maybe because he is." Raine stated, "Bro told me Ozpin gives the same speech to every freshmen before their initiation test."

"Did he also tell you about what the test is?" Jaune asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but no." Raine sighed, "He stated that every year the test is different. His test was wasting hundreds of drones without getting taken out by one and making to the exit point with his partner and teammates. Oh, he did mentioned something about teams being issued during the test as well."

"That's… really impressive…" Jaune blinked.

"They issued the teams during the test?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm not sure myself." He sighed, "Buuuuuut," Raine smirked as he wrapped his arm around Jaune pulling him closer, "we get to see all the girls in their sleepwear~ Pretty goodwill from Glynda Goodwitch, huh?"

"Eh?"

"Hey, why don't we camp near the woman changing room and sneak a peek?" Raine chuckled, "I bet there are some hot chicks with a greater figure than Pyrrha here! Or maybe you prefer the smaller bust camp?"

"Are you seriously having such a conversation in front of me, a girl?" Pyrrha asked, obviously annoyed.

"Hey, I nearly saw you half-naked all the time back in Sanctum."

"You… did?"

"Yeah, she and I sleep in the same dorm room. She is hot and all, but she is a bit too buff for my taste." Raine tells the blonde, "If you are _interested_… I can give you her bust size if you want."

"H-How do you know that?-!"

"My chick-vision~!" Raine formed a hole with his index finger and thumb and putting in front of his eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…Bad joke?" Raine chuckled dryly, "Honestly, I just peeked at your medical records you left on your bed back in Sanctum."

"You did?-!"

* * *

><p>Night has fallen at Beacon Academy, every student now has changed into their sleepwear in preparation for the night. The male and female area are separated out and each are putting down their respective sleeping gear getting ready to sleep. Moon too is getting ready to sleep, in her green night gown and rolling out a sleeping bag. 'Good thing I changed the sleeping bag that father puts in.'<p>

She then notices Ember walking away towards the exit in his sleepwear that consists of his normal outfit without the orange coat. Curious, she follows him out to the courtyard but lost sight of him, 'Where did he…?'

"What do you want, princess?"

The voice heard out from above her, the man sitting on top of one of the branches of the tree outside, his eyes seemly glowing a little as he looked down at her. "How did you see me? It is nearly pitch-dark out here."

"…Are you dumb?"

"H-How rude!" Moon cried out.

"All Faunus has night-vision, allowing us to see in the dark better than a normal human can." Ember explained, "Plus, your white hair is kind of a dead giveaway."

"Your hair is just as white!" Moon cried, "Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"I prefer to sleep in the open." He states, "The ballroom doesn't fit well with me."

"Ha… So you're like a wild animal." Moon giggled.

"Hey, that's pretty rude yourself." Ember states angrily, "Never, I repeat, never address a Faunus to be an animal, directly or indirectly, joking or not."

"O-Oh, I'm truly sorry." She apologized.

"Just don't make the same mistake again with other Faunus." He said as he lie down on the branch with great balance and closed to his eyes to doze off. He opened one eye, noticing Moon is still standing at the base of the tree looking up at him, "What is it?"

"Ah, no. It's just that… well…" Moon muttered, "I'm making sure you don't spill the beans, that's all!"

"Princess, there is no one outside here besides us. There is no way me saying that you are the heiress of the BAP is going to be heard by anyo-"

"Heiress?"

They stopped, turning to face a teen with spiky green hair and slightly pale skin with emerald green eyes, him wearing a black t-shirt and dark grey jeans with green sneakers. A silver wrist band on his right forearm and a green pendant with a black cord around his neck. Her face blinked as he saw them looking at him.

"Evening." He greeted.

"…what did you hear?" Moon asked.

"You being the heiress to the BAP?" He said with a grin and a nonchalant look in his eyes, "Other than that, nothing, really."

"…" Ember blinked before sighing, "Sorry."

"Sorry?-! That's all you have to say?-!" She cried before pointing at him, "And you there! You are to speak to no one about this! If you do, I'll make sure you suffer worse than the dog here."

"Hey! I'm a fox! Different species!"

"If that's what you want, I won't say anything." He said, "It's not my right to reveal one's secret to anyone."

"Well… aren't you a gentlemen?" Moon smiled.

"Not really." He stated, "I'm Leaf Forrest."

"Moon, Moon Bellflower Schnee." She introduced herself.

"Ember Schutze." He tells him, "So, since we're in the same boat now, how about we go to sleep?"

"Very well then." Moon said, "Come on, Leaf." She turned to return back to the ballroom, Leaf standing there looking at Ember.

"You coming?"

"Nah, I'll sleep out here." He tells him.

"Oh, sure." The green haired teen walked back with Moon, "So, is he like your secret boyfriend or something?"

"W-What?-! No!" Moon cried, "I'm just making sure he doesn't spill my secret to anyone!"

"Ah…" Leaf nodded in understanding, "So a crush."

"No!"

* * *

><p>Inside the ballroom, in the male changing room, Raine is facing one particular problem with a certain blonde, "Jaune, for the love of Remnant, please change out of that… that monstrosity…"<p>

"What? It's my favourite."

"It's a feetie pyjamas. Only infants wear those!" He cried, "And are those bunny slippers? Seriously, if you are going to have any chance of making any friends here, you got to get rid of that!"

"Come on! It's not that bad." Jaune cried.

"It is hideous!" Raine groaned, before taking out a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts, "Just… wear this."

Jaune grumbled before taking the clothes and proceeds to change out of it, "I'm keeping the bunny slippers!"

"That's enough, as long as you trash that horrible excuse of a pyjamas." Raine said as he took off his vest. The blonde looked over, seeing a claw scar over his back, "W-What's with…?"

"Hm?" He notices his look to his back, "Oh, that. It's an old scar. Nearly got killed by a Beowolf when I was nine. It's a pretty boring incident really. Me and my friend went to find a clue about her missing mother's whereabouts and got attacked by Grimm. I tried to protect her, getting this and blacking out. If weren't for her uncle and my brother showing up, we would have died then."

"Wow… that's really… horrible…" Jaune said.

"It's a thing of the past, really." Raine tells him, "It doesn't really bother me anymore."

After finally changing into their proper night wear, Raine now wearing a black t-shirt with white track pants, they went to their respective areas where their sleeping bags are, "Say, do you remember where your locker is?"

"Um…"

"It's next to mine." Raine said before looking over, noticing Ruby with her sister talking to a black haired girl in a black yukata, "Hey, isn't that Ruby?"

"Yeah." Jaune looked over, "Isn't that the girl that was waving at Ruby in the auditorium?"

"Yeah, and man, now that I looked closely, she is HOT!" Raine said drooling slightly, "Looks at those hills! They are practically mountains! And that hip! That butt!"

"Raine, I get it, she is gorgeous." Jaune groaned.

"But…" Raine muttered, "Why does she looked so familiar…?"

"Hey! Move it!"

"Make me, short-stuff!"

They then notices a group of students crowding around a shorter teen with messy bright orange hair that has a bright red feather braided into his. Brown eyes in a wild feral look that stare into the other taller than his with an x-shaped scar on his cheek, a pink rat tail at the base of his spine. "That is my spot!"

"So what?" One of the student chuckled, "Don't you animals sleep everywhere? Why not get out and sleep outside, like the animals you are!"

"Hey!" The shorter teen shouted angrily, "Faunus are people too!"

"As if, animal."

He growled before launching himself at one of them, only to be stopped by a single finger by the taller freshmen with his friends chuckling and laughing at how he is struggling and swinging his arms out at him. "What's the matter, short-stuff? Too big for you?"

"When I get my hands on you…!"

"Hey!" They stopped with their messing with the shorter kid as Raine walked up to them with a stern look on his face, Jaune following behind, "Don't you think that's enough? Just leave the kid alone."

"I'm seventeen!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Get lost, nosy guy." He tells him, "We are just teaching this animal manners and to prove that we are the superior race."

"There isn't a superior race." Raine tells them, "We are all in equal standings. And," He stepped in and grabbed the bully's hand by the wrist and brought it up, "I have a real distaste for bullies." He smashes the bully's head in with a strong right fist, followed by a swing kick to his gut that sends him skidding onto the ground hard.

The rest all rushes at him only for Raine to backhand one of them and lends a left straight punch to another, followed by another backhand at the last one. They fell onto their ground hard, the bully leader getting stepped on by him, "Leave."

They all starts to get up on their feet just as Raine kicked their leader to them who crashes into them hard, picking up their leader before walking off grumbling about hero-wannabe. "You okay?"

"Hey, I got him, you know!" He shouted angrily.

"A simple thank you is enough, you know." Jaune said.

"Yeah yeah…" He muttered angrily, "Thanks anyway! Name's Torque Holstein!"

"Raine." He greeted, "And the blonde is Jaune."

"Hey." Jaune greeted.

"You are pretty cool!" Torque shouted, "You took out those people like they were nothing!"

"I've never liked Faunus racists." Raine stated, "But I'm surprised. Despite being that size, you managed to pass the entrance exam."

"Heh! I may be small, but I kickass!" The rat Faunus said proudly, "Raine, Jaune, it is a pleasure to meet you all! Hey, maybe we should be on the same team! That would be awesome! Ooh! Like your hair! How did you dye your hair like that?"

"Oh, it's a simple job of precision." Raine stated.

"Okay, good night!" Torque said before rushing to his sleeping bag before diving straight in. Light snoring can be heard already.

"To bed?" Raine asked.

"To bed." Jaune said as they walked back to their spot among the guys, "You think that the exam is anything like what your brother tell you to be?"

"Think so." Raine stated.

"I was afraid of that…"

"Well, at least it would be interesting."

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

**Hey! First chapter! How are you all doing?-!**

**First, I like to thank everyone for their OCs  
>that you have sent through the PMs! Right now,<br>I've chosen two for one team, LIGT. There are  
>plenty of different OCs for me to choose, some<br>even looks really interesting that I might  
>change some of the letters in my other team.<strong>

**But for now, I'll be waiting.**

**Here are the two authors and their OCs:**

**Ogrespi: Torque Holstein  
>BlackNaito: Leaf Forrest<strong>

**Congrats! Your characters are now part of  
>RAEM! I still left six spots for all of you, but<br>only one L spot remaining.**

**With that, I thank you for reading this!**

L**IG**T

**BLAZ**


	3. Chapter 2

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Other's thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

**Chapter 2 Initiation: Emerald Forest**

In the ballroom, Raine slowly stirred up from his sleep. Waking up, he looked over at his scroll, finding the time to be 5 in the morning with Jaune snoring slightly beside him, along with several of the people in the large room.

'Well, I could use some practice before the initiation…'

He quickly sneaked out of his spot and with a change of clothes head to the changing room. Quietly returning to his spot, he took out a wooden katana handle and left as quietly as he could and out of the room.

* * *

><p>Akai is looking over the very forest that she has found out to be the place of the initiation exam. She spied through her scope of her sniper rifle on the cliff side overlooking the forest, as she saw several camera bots are being deployed into the large forest, as well as the placing of what she assumes to be chess pieces at a shrine.<p>

"What are you up to, Ozpin…?" She muttered.

"Oh, hey!"

She flinched as she heard a voice behind her, turning to find a black haired teen with a single blue streak on one of his bangs. He was wearing a white vest with black rims and black pants and boots, blue flame pattern covering his left leg and in his hand is a wooden katana handle.

"…" She kept quiet and looked back at the forest still trying to look over to see any additional info she can dig up.

"…Morning to you too…" Raine grumbled as he turned back not to bother her. He swings the handle, a wooden blade extended out from the handle to match the length of his own sword, as he proceeds to practice some sword stances and strikes.

The huffs and sounds that he was making with his swings are annoying Akai a lot, she feeling her veins pulsating on her face. "Look, can you please practice elsewhere?" She asked in the most polite tone she can come up with.

"Oh, now she speaks!" He said in mock amazement, "So, I'm Raine. What's your name?"

"…Akai." She said before turning back to her scope.

"What you're looking at?" Raine asked, the girl groaned in annoyance.

"None of your business." She growled at him, "Now leave!"

Raine shrugged as he left her alone. Sighing in relief that now he is gone, Akai returned to scouting out the forest.

…

…

…

"Anything interesting-"

"GAH!"

Akai jumped to her side in shock as Raine reappears on her left looking at the forest curiously, "Didn't I tell you to leave?-!"

"Well, I was curious." Raine said, "So…" He peered over the forest, "Anything?"

"…None I will tell you." She tells him angrily as she carries on to look over the forest trying to find anything that she can use for the exam to her advantage.

"Well, you should know that we will be issued to teams of four for the four school years. So, you might end up in a team with someone like me!" He tells her, "Best if you get along with most people as you can!"

"I know." Akai tells Raine, "Even so, I will be just a support to my team regardless. I'll just provide cover fire for them from afar."

"Kind of obvious, with that rifle." He said pointing at her sniper rifle, "Still, quite surprised that someone planning to be a Huntress to use something like a sniper rifle."

She sighed angrily as she packed up her rifle and walks off, "Hey! Come on, let's talk some more!" He called out to her, she carries on walking never looking back at him. "Talk about anti-social…" He grumbled.

* * *

><p>Now at the breakfast table, everyone is eating their breakfast provided by the cooks at the cafeteria. Moon too is eating her morning meal, biting into the pieces of pancakes while her thoughts brought back to Ember, the said teen too eating in front of her but having some eggs and bacon instead.<p>

"You know, I won't say a word, and I doubt Leaf will say anything." He tells her, "He's too much of an honourable person."

"What are you implying?" She asked.

"That you don't have to stalk me." He said, "I swear by my ears that no one will find out about your lineage."

"So… you don't like my company…?"

Ember flinched at the slightly hurt tone of her voice. He sneak a glance at her, Moon's eyes looking rather sad and lonely. He remembered how she seems to try and fit in with the other first years, but no one else seems to want to talk to her at all.

He then recalled her appearance, she looked quite like a member of the Schnee noble family which is true from one side of her family and such treated as such.

A person who strives for perfection in everything they do, even their own comrades.

Ember sighed a bit, "No… that's not what I meant…" He tells her, "I said you don't have to stalk me, I never said I dislike your presence." He reaches his hand out for her, "Let's start over, as friends."

She blinked, before taking the hand and shaking it, "…Very well…"

Ember smiled as he took back his hands and carries with his meal, Moon did same thing as she took another piece of pancake into her mouth.

"GAAHHH!-!"

She nearly choked on that bite when she heard him scream out in pain. Looking back up, she saw a small young teen pulling onto his ears hard, the boy having a rat tail swishing around by the area of his tailbone. "Um…?"

"L-Let go!" Ember cried out as he tries to swat the boy off him, the rat kid not letting go while laughing heartily. "You'll literally pull my ears off!"

"Wow…! They feel so fluffy!" The boy laughed, "What are you? A dog? A wolf?"

"I'M A FOX!"

"Oooooohhhh!"

"Not oh! Get off of me!" Ember growled out as he swings the smaller teen around trying to get him off of him while he laughed loudly, "LET! GO!"

He managed to throw him off of his head, the rat boy lands on to Moon's lap. She looks down at the boy, he looking nothing higher than an average middle-schooler, and now looking at her and her hair, "Wow! You have pretty hair!"

"T-Thank you…" Moon blinked at he looked at him, the boy's eyes shimmering bright in innocence and wild looking at the same time.

"The name's Torque! Nice to meet you!" He laughed.

"W-Well… nice to meet you too, Torque." She greeted politely, "I'm Moon, this guy is Ember."

"Never! Pull my ears. Ever!" Ember shouted angrily.

"Sure!" He shouted out, "So, what do you think the teams are handed out? I think it would be awesome with it is decided by a large wheel of choices!"

"I'm pretty sure the teams aren't that random…" She tells the shorter teen.

"Oh! Oh! Maybe we are to pull numbers and are paired like that!" Torque said, "Or, we are put into a large bingo machine and we are pooped out of the machine and paired!"

"I don't see how that is possible…" Ember stated out.

"Oh! I got another one! We are thrown into the large forest and the person we land next to is our partners!"

Ember face-palmed, "That's the most stupidest idea I have heard…"

"Hey." They are greeted by Leaf, the teen placing down his plate of pancakes with box of juice next to Ember and started eating, now donning a green hooded jacket over his shirt.

"H-Hey." The fox teen greeted back.

"Hiya!" Torque greeted him with vigor.

"So, who's the rat kid?" He asked, the rat Faunus growled angrily, "What?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm the same age as you all!" Torque shouted, "Name's Torque!"

Leaf blinked, "Oh. So you're not that student that skipped two years? Oh, and I'm Leaf."

"Oh, there is one like that?" Ember asked.

"Yeah. Apparently he or she foiled a robbery attempt by Roman Torchwick, impressing Headmaster Ozpin so skipping two years to attend Beacon." He tells him, "Also, I have heard that both the Schnee and Bellflower heiresses are attending this year as well."

This causes Moon and Ember to flinched, Torque looked at them confused. Leaf simply chuckled that their reaction before returning to his meal, "Oh yeah, I have heard that a member of Hunter clan is attending here too, and another one is enrolling here."

"Hunter clan?" Torque asked, confused.

"Huh, never think that one will enrol with us." Ember stated.

* * *

><p>After finishing their meal, they went to their respective lockers that were issued yesterday for their weapons. "Leaf, what is this Hunter Clan that you spoke of?" Torque asked as he ties his weapon around his waist, a copper-brown meteor hammer with its chains around him like a belt and its weight the size of basketballs dangling by his sides.<p>

Leaf took out his weapon, a greatsword with a blade that is half black and half white with a circular black guard and white hilt, and slung it on his back, "It is a sect situated east of Mistral, in a village that was as old as Remnant has been." He explains to him, "Its members are considered to be the strongest of the Hunters and Huntresses in history, their family are consists of legends."

"Wow!" Torque jumped up and down with excitement, "They sound amazing!"

"They are, and that they are also well-known to be swordsmiths, ones that are able to forge out pure Dust blades." He added, "Blades made out of only Dust. No metal in them, it is pure dust."

"They are so cool!" The rat Faunus cheered in awe as they walked past Raine, who is taking out his katana from his locker.

The katana user then heard his blonde friend grumbling out, "Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered counting that high!"

"I did told you." Raine said as he saw Jaune opening the locker next to his.

He then heard Pyrrha talking to another girl, he noticing the white hair and outfit along with the SDC logo on the back of her blouse, "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure EVERYONE must be eager to unite with such a STRONG, WELL-KNOWN individual such as yourself!" Weiss said.

'I guess even a member of the Schnee noble family can be a foot-licker.' Raine thought annoyingly.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha stated.

"Well… I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss stated.

"Well, that sounds grand." She replied.

"Great!"

"You know what's great also?" Raine interrupted them by popping over, "Me! I'm sure people will love THE Raine Aoi Sapphire, don't you think?"

"And WHO are you?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, Raine." Pyrrha greeted.

"Hey Pyrrha." He greeted, as he stood in front of Weiss, "So, snow princess. Wouldn't someone like ME be a better choice than Pyrrha?"

"YOU? Better than THE Pyrrha Nikos?" Weiss said, slightly annoyed by his actions, "Do you even know WHO she is?"

"Four times champion of the annual Mistral Region Tournament and SECOND top graduate of Sanctum, why?"

"Second?" Pyrrha asked sceptical, "Remind me, who did that award goes to?"

"Hey, on record you are top graduate." Raine tells her, "Besides, we both know I'm the better of the pair."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Weiss said,

"I prefer the term, Confident." Raine smirked, not noticing Pyrrha changing her sword into its spear form and tossing it, sending Raine flying over and pinning him onto his own locker with Jaune looking stunned at the incident, "Damn it, Pyrrha!"

_*Ding-dong* Would all first-years students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately._

Weiss and Pyrrha walked passed him after hearing the announcement, the red-head taking her spear and dropping Raine down, "Seriously, will you even learn?" She asked as she walked off.

"Never will." Raine joked as he got up on his feet.

"Does this happened often?" Jaune asked.

"Almost every day back in Sanctum." He chuckled as he brushes off the imaginary dust from his pants. They will then greeted by Ruby and Yang walking up to them.

"So, tough luck there, lady-killer?" Yang joked.

"Oh please, she is not my type." Raine chuckled, "I'm just making sure Pyrrha doesn't get used again."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I know an ulterior motive when I see one." He stated, "That Schnee chick is just going to use Pyrrha as a way to get to the top quicker. Being in a team with her is like have a direct train ride to stardom. Then again, she doesn't know the downside of it."

"How can there be a downside?" Jaune asked.

"Let's see… Confession letters… Crazy stalkers… Even crazier fanboys and girls, don't ask… Dealing with angry and jealous stares from every, and I mean EVERY, student in the vicinity… you know, I could list down a lot but it would take too long." Raine tells the blonde boy.

"Jeez… Just hearing about the stalkers is scary enough…" He muttered sheepishly.

* * *

><p>The large group of first years all arrived at Beacon Cliff, the same cliff that Akai was scouting over the forest below. They are stood on silver tiles in front of Headmaster Ozpin, holding a mug which Ember guess is filled with coffee, with Glynda Goodwitch watching over with her tablet.<p>

Ember took another sniff in the air.

He definitely can smell the caffeine.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin spoke to them, "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda stepped forward, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. TODAY."

Raine blinked at this, 'That was really fast…'

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon." Ozpin added, "So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

"Huh…"

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT?-!" Raine and Ruby cried out.

"Yeah! I was right!" Torque cheered.

"I can't believe that rat kid guessed correctly…" Ember groaned out.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." The headmaster continued, "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you WILL die."

Jaune gulped quite loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." He added, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and returned to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir…"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

All the students took into their positions, some into a ready stance, some readied their weapons. Raine simply stood readied with his smaller sword drawn in its knife form, before it extended into its short sword form. Torque bent his knees slightly with an excited look on his face, Leaf simply stood readied with his hand poised for his sword, Ember draws out Dark Fog in its sword form and held in a reverse grip, Moon placed her right leg out while her left is bent slightly, Akai brought her twin pistols out and got ready.

Jaune, on the other hand, is have his hand up trying to ask a question, "Uh… sir…?"

One by one the students are launched off of the platform, Weiss was launched next.

"I-I've got a question."

"YAHOO!" Torque cheered as he was sent flying into the sky laughing.

"So this… landing strategy thing…"

Akai launched off.

"Uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Another group slung off into the forest.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin replied.

Leaf launched off while somersaulting into the air.

"Oh, uh, I see… did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

Moon launched off as she soars through the sky.

"No. You will be using your own 'Landing Strategy'." Ozpin replied.

"See ya!" Raine was launched off, making a mock salute to Ruby and Yang as he flew off.

"Uh-huh… Yeah…"

Ember groaned as he launched off into air.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategy-yyyy!-!" The blonde finally is launched off, screaming his lungs out. Ozpin chuckled slightly as he took a sip from his mug.

* * *

><p>"WOOOOOOOOOOO!-!" Torque cheered out loud as he flew across the sky, unravelling his weapon from his waist and slams one weight of his meteor hammer into a tree, locking it onto the trunk as he swings down onto the ground, before pulling out the weight and rolling onto the grass.<p>

"YEAH! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

His outburst can be heard from the ones still in the air as they soar over him, Moon somersaulted in the air before a white flower glyph appears under her and she jumped up. She swings out her right arm, a stack of glyphs appears leaping down, the girl dropping through them while slowing down to a near halt and she lands onto the grass with grace.

When she stood up, Ember just then descended down from the tree, stabbing his gun-sword into the trunk of the tree and skidding down. He then leaped off the tree, landing down right in front of her.

"Ooookay…" Ember blinked, "Does fate wants us to be together or what?"

"Are you… flirting with me…?" Moon blinked.

"What? No!" Ember cried, "That's the last thing in my mind for that!"

Leaf soared over the forest before he opened up his palm, green spectral form of a chain with a claw hook that he swings down at the tree. It catches the trunk as he swings down and spins on the tree branch before landing down on the branch.

He then witness a spear sent flying over him and impaling something, only for that something to groan out ouch.

"I'm sorry!"

"Thank you!"

Leaf chuckled, "Looks like someone is having fun."

Raine swings his blade around as he crashes through the forest, cutting through the trees like butter before he speeds up slightly while leaving behind a series of after-images and skids across the grass before sliding to a stop.

"That went better than expected…" He muttered as he sheathes down his sword. He looked around, before pointing at a random direction, "This way." And walks off in said direction.

* * *

><p>Akai, landing on a nearby branch, now have her sniper rifle out and scouting over the forest. 'Now… where is that temple…?'<p>

The scope looked around the forest, noticing Ruby with Weiss and the heiress seems to be dragging away the younger girl. She looked to another location which have Ren walking around aimlessly. She turn to another location, where Pyrrha is pulling Jaune free from her spear.

She looked over to another area where Nora is running around shouting out Ren's name. She then looked over to where Torque is walking around swinging his weapon aimlessly. Another area with Leaf coming down from the trees.

She then saw it, the temple where she saw the staff place down the relics. "There you are."

Akai puts down her rifle, just as Raine is leaning over her with a pranking smile, "Sup!" That startled her as she nearly dropped her rifle in shock but manages to pull out her gun from her sleeve and pointed at him.

"Whoa! Peace! I come in peace!" He said raising up his hand in mock surrender.

"How did you find me?" She questioned in an annoyed tone.

"I got lost, so I decided to try climbing a tree." He stated, "I only found you by chance." She pushes her gun closer to his face, "Honest! I wasn't stalking you! Even if you have the figure and chest of a goddess!"

Akai groaned as she withdrew her gun into her sleeve, slung her rifle onto her back and leaped down. "Hey!" Raine cried as he jumps down after her, the girl now walking away with him trying to catch up to her, "Come on! We are partners now! We need to stick together!"

"Then find another partner. I am not going to team up with someone like you." She muttered.

"What do mean by that?-!" He said rather offended.

"You act like a jester, like the entire Hunter job is a joke to you." Akai said stopping in front of him, "This isn't some normal mercenary job. There are chances that we might die in the line of work, more than any other protectors of this world."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to be serious all the time." Raine stated, "Lighten up! You need some fun in your life. Think of it like a game!"

"This. Is NOT! A! GAME!" She shouted at him.

His eyes darted to the right, signalling her to do the same. They looked around, now noticing the red eyes of Beowolves that are slowly emerging from the bushes. The large pack surrounds them with large growls echoing among them.

"Think this is a game, now?" Akai asked Raine as she took out her twin pistols.

"Yup! This is just the first wave!" He drew out his katana and tanto which extends to a short sword, "Come on!"

* * *

><p>Leaf walks around, trying to find anyone. He looked all around, enjoying the tranquillity for the forest. "Maybe a quick nap first." He muttered as he leaned down on the root of a tree. He closed his eyes and took a snooze.<p>

When he falls asleep, slight rustle is heard from the bushes and the trees, as Beowolves slowly descended from the trees and rise up from the bushes. Their growls are soft, as they slowly approached the sleeping teen with hostile intentions. One of them couldn't wait anymore and launched itself at him with jaws wide open.

Leaf's hand opened up with his palm facing them as five green spectral knives shots out, impaling five of the Beowolves in the chest and effectively killing them. "I can't even sleep in peace here…" He yawned as he opened up both his hands, now green spectral twin Uzi pistols appeared in a flash of green light and starts firing continuously at the pack of Grimm.

The bullet rain effectively killing the large pack with ease. He dispelled the guns with a tired sigh before several more Beowolves landed down in front of him roaring out at him. "Oh, come on now…" He groaned as he drew out his sword. With a kick, he hits the first Beowolf away from him. When another launches himself at him, he swings his sword fast, cutting down it down before charging at the rest.

His blade swings fast as he decapitated majority of the pack, his black and white sword moving in speeds that are nearly impossible for a sword that big. He ducks under one Beowolf launching over at him, before he split it in two wielding both in his hands. Swinging the black and white swords back and forth, he cuts down more Beowolves.

He connects the hilts together, forming a dual ended sword that he spun around with one hand while making some amazing acrobatic moves which moves the spinning dual-ended weapon around him with relative ease, cutting down the remaining Beowolves. He ended the combo, one of his knee on the ground in a crouching position.

"That take cares of everyone…" He said as he separated his blades and re-merge them into its great-sword form.

He slung it back on his back, before he saw what seems to be a portal appears above him. Then a person leaped through and lands onto him. "That hurts…" He muttered.

Looking up, he then was greeted by violet eyes from a rather cute face. She blinked before leaping off of him in startled. Leaf took a good look from her, her having short white hair with dark purple tips and a small but rather petite figure. She could easily be placed as a loli character from a visual novel game he has back home.

She wore white zipless hoodie-like armour with a type of white metal plated in a scaly pattern with occasional black and brown scale on her back, over a black v neck shirt lined with white as well as white shorts and knee-length white boots, piece of folded equipment on her back.

He then notices a short stubby cat tail protruding from her tail bone, 'A Faunus, huh…?'

She bowed in apology, before walking off. Leaf got back up, before following her down the same path. She then stopped, her face morphed into a slight annoyance, "May I help you?" She asked.

"No need." Leaf said, "I'm just following my partner."

"Partner…?" She looked at him sceptical.

"Hey, remember what Ozpin said?" Leaf stated, she scrunched her eyebrows thinking, before remembering and nodding, "Well, we are partners now."

"Indeed…" She muttered, before looking him with a nervous face, "I-I-I'm… Ivory Runie. But you can call me Ivy, or cat-shit, or…"

"Leaf." He greeted before he carries on walking while Ivy decided to follow him now.

"Um… do you know where the relic is?" She asked.

"Not sure." He said, "Do you, Ivy?"

She stopped in her tracks, "Ivy…" Leaf stopped as well, looking at her curiously. "You called me… Ivy…" She muttered.

"Um, yeah?" Leaf confused, "That's your name, right?"

"No human has said my name before…" She muttered, "Not without an insult, or some degrading stuff…"

Leaf frowned, knowing what she is talking about, "Relax, I'm not one of those Faunus racist assholes." He tells her as he carries on walking forward, "I know a couple Faunus friends myself."

"I-I see…" Ivy muttered following him.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Torque groaned out in annoyance as he smashes down another Ursa with his meteor hammer. "Come on! I'm so bored!" He shouted, "This test is dumb! I don't even know where I am anymore!"<p>

He looked to his side, "Oh! A butterfly!" He chases after it excitedly.

…

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>You know… now that I have read it back again,<br>I really enjoy writing Torque character. He is basically is  
>the male version of Nora, only high on sugar and<br>caffeine with a dash of violent tenacity.**

**Yeah… So I have chosen a few more OCs  
>that you all have sent me. Here are the few<br>I have chosen since the last chapter:**

**Ivory Runie: Reykis  
>Brock Gishen: V God22<br>Lloyd Grane: BloodStarGeneral  
>Alter Topaz Netherwood: Demonfox25<strong>

**Now, there are left if the spots for the  
>G and Z. For those who have submitted<br>your entries but never got selected for  
>the spot you desired, don't worry. They<br>will be used in later chapters. Some of  
>these characters are too interesting to<br>not use.**

**I will start with the third chapter soon as  
>I am able, which is… I'm not sure.<strong>

**And another thing, when submitting  
>your character sheets, please be clear<br>on how your OC's weapon operate if it  
>is a mashed-up weapon. Otherwise, I would<br>just made up a way.**

**With that, I thank you for reading this!**

LI**G**T

BLA**Z**


	4. Chapter 3

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Other's thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Initiation: Epic Battle<strong>

On the cliff, Ozpin looks over at the forest with the mug of coffee in his hand and his scroll opened to show some of the students' accomplishments. At the same time, Glynda Goodwitch walks up to him with a tablet in her hand showing the similar videos.

"Almost all the pairs have been formed, sir." Glynda said as she taps onto her screen. The image of Torque chasing a butterfly appears on it, "I'm still surprised that that young boy passed the entrance examination with ease."

"I believe that he is seventeen this year." Ozpin tells her.

"Oh, my mistake." She said before looking back at the rat Faunus.

* * *

><p>Back in the forest, Torque is still chasing the butterfly as it flew around the forest. It was then that a large Ursa jumped out of the bushes with a loud roar, this action caused it to step onto the butterfly, killing the insect. The rat Faunus looked in horror of the death of his new friend, "You'll pay for this!" He growled out as he swings out his twin meteor hammers.<p>

The large bear roared out before lunging at him, Torque leaped over it with much agility before slamming one of his weights down on it hard. Knocking it out slightly, he swings again using the other ball with even greater force that crushes the bear's skull which kills it instantly. He lands down on his feet as he spins his two weights before twisting the chains around his waist.

He was then greeted by several Beowolves coming out of the bushes and a few Ursas coming out as well. "Yeah! More things to play with!" He said happily while he pulls out his weapon out yet again, swinging both weights. With a click of a button, he smashes and grinds the weights on the ground hard creating sparks, igniting the weights in flames. "Let's play!" He smirked as he smashes the weights around, taking out several black wolves with a single swing.

The other Grimms looked at him and charged forward with fangs and claws out stretched at him. Torque smirked as he leaped up into the air, floating slightly above them with his weights floating weightlessly beside him. He cheered as he plummets onto one of the Grimms hard on the back, creating a crater with its body. He followed with another large swing that took out another group of Grimm before swinging the chains around and bringing the one of the weights down, smashing the ground and creating a shockwave that brought up dust clouds around him.

He proceeds to push the weight out through the dust cloud like a large spinning flame bullet, smashing through several Grimms bodies like punching through paper. The rat Faunus leaped out of the dust cloud with a crazy grin and followed by a pull of the chains that caused the flaming weights to smash through the rest of the monsters. With a loud "YAHOO!", he swings them round and round non-stop till he pulls up the chains and pulls the Grimms up and down into the ground hard, creating a large crater on impact.

"Whew! That was fun!" Torque said swiping a sweat off his forehead, "Let's do that again!" He didn't notice a large Ursa that he missed rushing up to him with a growl with full intent of killing the Faunus.

It didn't get a chance to do so.

It was stopped at its tracks as two blades slices through it like a hot knife through butter. As the corpse of the creature dropped onto the ground with a thud that alerted the shorter boy, he turned around to meet a male teen looking at him.

He has smooth black hair with some of his bangs combed over his left eye with ice-blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a black hooded trench coat with the hood currently up covering his head slightly, a grey t-shirt with black cargo pants with a steel chain hanging from his right pocket and black boots with armoured toes, a long grey scarf wrapped around his neck and covering his mouth. A symbol of two crossed scimitars surrounding by a ring of fire and lightning imprinted on his shirt.

In his hands are two short spears, steel rods with jagged scimitar-like blades with small hinges half way down the dull edge of the blade at the end, with one with a red-tinted edge and the other golden tinted. A gun trigger is seen five inches below each blade, indicating that it has more than one form.

"Hey! I got dibs on that one!" Torque whined.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you can 'call dibs' for Grimms." The teen stated as he connects his two weapons into a single dual edged spear.

"Well, you can!" He stated angrily.

"Whatever you say, kid." The hooded teen said putting his weapon on his back, "I suggest you leave this forest at once. You're not going to be so lucky a second time."

"I'm not a kid!" Torque said angrily, "And don't you dare call me short either! I'm still growing!" During that rant, the hooded teen already walked a considerable distance away from him, "Hey! I'm still talking, you know!" The rat Faunus shouted in rage as he rushed after him, standing in front of him with an angry frown.

"Look, kid. I'm rather busy, so leave and drink your mother's milk or something." He stated annoyingly.

"Stop calling me kid!" Torque shouted at him, "I'm a would-be student of Beacon, and future world famous Hunter!"

"Beacon?" The teen said in rather surprise, "So, you're one of the examinees too."

"That's right!" The shorter boy stated with pride, "You too, huh? Looks like we are partners! Name's Torque! What's yours?"

"I see no need to tell you." The hooded boy stated as he carries on walking.

"Hey! We're teammates now, so it is only right to know each other's name!" The rat Faunus stated, "So, what's yours?"

"…" The taller male groaned in annoyance, "…Gamma…"

"Gamma? What a weird name."

"Like yours is any better."

Torque then run passed him and waved back at him, "Come on! We have a relic to find!" He shouted before running forward, "Oh! A dragonfly!" and then getting distracted by another insect. Gamma groaned at the thought of surviving the rest of his school life with someone like him.

"Torque, this way." He stated as he pulls his partner by his overalls in another direction.

* * *

><p>In another part of Emerald Forest, a large pack of Beowolves are getting slaughtered by two prominent figures. Raine smirked as he slices down another Beowolf with his blue katana, before turning around and slices another with his shorter blade. Akai fired countless of Dust ammunition from her twin pistols, taking down many of the dark creatures.<p>

One of them got behind her ready to strike her down, she swings her arm and smashes the butt of her pistol at it, smashing its face in before firing at close range effectively killing it. Akai then leaped up into the air and fired countless rounds in multitude of directions, killing many Grimms around her.

The rounds, however, nearly hit Raine as he dodges and evades most of the bullets awkwardly in many weird poses, "Hey! Watch where you're shooting!" He shouted before slicing another Beowolf.

"Tch, he dodged them…"

"I heard that!"

The two carries on with their onslaught against the hordes of Grimm ready to kill them. Raine swiftly dashes forward and slashes through the large hordes, slicing down all of them with his blades. That ended the entire extermination with them as the countless bodies of the dark creatures slowly dissipates into wisps of shadows.

"That's all of them." Raine said as he sheathes both his blades, "Hey, I got at least twenty. How much you got?"

"…This isn't a game, you know." Akai growled as she holsters her guns into her sleeves and walks off angrily.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun while doing it." He chuckled following his partner, "You need to lighten up, you know."

She turned to him with an angry gaze, "Lighten up? Like I said, there are chances that you might die here, higher than any other jobs in the Kingdoms! If you aren't careful, you could be in the grave the next day."

"But we're both alive, right?" Raine said smiling, "Than it is no problem. If we die while on the job, that's that." The girl growled even worse as she bore holes in his head with her eyes, he ignoring her completely before looking at the right, "Oh, there's something." He said as he ran towards the ruins he saw just now.

She followed him, surprised that they have arrived here already. Although, there are two pairs that have arrived, one that consists of Ember and Moon, the other with Leaf and Ivy. The cat girl flinched at the sight of two more people as she stepped back a little more from them.

"Hey there." Ember said as he looked at the two that just arrived. The boy waved at him with enthusiasm struck to the Faunus as odd, as the way he is running shows little wasted movement compared to most of the people that has enrolled here.

It means two things: one is that he is well-trained since young, two that he has plenty of experience compared to anyone here.

"Greetings." Moon greeted with a slight bow, just as she realised the familiar face, "Raine Aoi Sapphire?"

"You know him?" Ember asked.

"Sup!" Raine greeted, "My name's Raine. And this broody person behind me is Akai."

"Why did you introduce me?" Akai asked angrily.

"I'm Ember, this is Moon." The fox Faunus introduced.

"Leaf," Leaf introduced, "and the girl is Ivy."

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you." Ivy stuttered.

Raine then noticed the chess pieces on the pedestals, few missing already. Some are coloured black, the rest is coloured white. He then took notice that in Ember's hand is a white queen piece, while in Leaf's hand is a white king. "Ah, I get it now!" He nodded in understanding.

"Get what?" Akai asked annoyingly, the rest all looking at him curiously.

"How they plan to issue us into teams!" He tells them, "Two pairs with the same pieces are placed together into Teams of four. That explains the exam."

"So, the relics are what places us in teams…?" Moon stated.

"Pretty good plan, if you ask me." Leaf stated.

"If that's the case…" Akai looked over to the pieces on the pedestals.

They then heard a cheer as well as a scream, then saw a round weight flying out of the forest and falling in an arc towards them. It is accompanied with a series of chains that soon linked up to another weight with two people holding on to it for dear life diving down. They then crash onto the ground hard, kicking up quite a dust cloud.

"Did they…?" Ivy asked looking at Leaf, the teen nodded stiffly.

"That is one crazy move." Raine stated, Akai nodded in agreement.

Out of the dust cloud, two figures stood up, one short and one tall. "Yeah! Greatest. Ride. Ever!" One of them shouted, the cloud dissipating revealing Torque and Gamma, the hooded warrior groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why did I agree to let you do that…?" He groaned.

"Oh!" Torque then notices the chess pieces on the pedestals, then run over to the white king piece, "From here forth, I shall be known as King Torque! The new Ruler of all of Remnant!"

"…" They all looked at the shorter teen with either a deadpanned face or an amused one.

"Oh yeah, I brought friends as well." He added, just as loud screech is heard, followed by a large black spider creature with a white Grimm mask on it, red marks on its back and bone-like fang on its legs. "An Arachne?-!" Ember cried.

It was later followed by a two large black birds with white masks on their faces soaring down at them, "And Nevermores?-!" Leaf cried.

"Move people, move!" Raine called out as they ran out of the ruins of the temple, the spider taking a leap over it and carries on running after them. One of the Nevermore has moved away from the group while the other kept on chasing them.

"Do any of you have a plan?-!" Moon asked.

"Working on it!" Raine shouting.

"How in Monty Oum did you two attract two of the largest and dangerous Grimms in this forest?-!" Ember called out to them.

"It was a large and epic fight-" Torque began before Gamma interrupted him.

"We passed them by and Torque thought it was a good idea to try and tame them." He said.

"Wha…?"

"Hey, don't interrupt people's conversation!" Torque shouted angrily.

"We need to separate the two!" Leaf called out, "That way, we might have a chance!"

"Quick question, did the rest of you gotten a chess piece?" Akai asked.

"Got one!" Raine tells her with a white queen piece in his hand.

"H-How?-!" She cried.

"Snatched it just as the Arachne arrived." He said, "But then this is settled! Ember, Moon, Akai and me will handle the Nevermore! Leaf, you, Ivy, Gamma and Torque will take down the Arachne! After that, rendezvous at the cliffs!"

"Very well!" Leaf called back before sighing on how much a pain this is now.

"Who made you the leader?-!" Akai shouted.

"It doesn't matter at this point!" Ember shouted as he and Moon run up to the pair, "On my mark, separate!" They all nodded as they form in their respective teams, "Now!" With that, they branches off in two separate directions.

Unfortunately, both Grimms chases after Leaf's team much to their shock, "Shit, this isn't good!" Leaf cried out.

"I'm borrowing this!" Raine called out he took the sniper rifle off of Akai's back and took aim while ignoring her cries on how rude he is and demanding the return of her weapon. A well-placed shot fired onto the Nevermore's back hard, causing it to turn and face them.

"Move it!" He shouted to them as he tosses back the rifle to Akai and they start to sprint off into the forest.

* * *

><p>The large bird screeched as it launched a barrage of black feathers at them, the four swiftly maneuverer out of their paths while dodging the several trees that have toppled over due to the attack, "Over there!" He called out as they changed direction.<p>

They ended up going to a large ridge opposite of a large cliff overlooking an equally large ravine with the Nevermore now closer to ground-level thanks to the lack of trees in the area they are running to. "Great! A dead end!" Ember groaned.

"Any bright ideas, _leader_?" Akai asked angrily.

"I have one." Raine smirked as he run towards the ridge, shocking everyone as he leaped off. As if nearing his demise, he reacted fast as his body sped up with literal afterimages of his movement of him pulling out his sword and stabbing it onto the rocky cliff before he swings up and landed on his handle.

The others then noticed the Nevermore dashing towards them and dodged the charge of the large bird as it flew downwards towards Raine in the ravine. He saw it and stepping on the ground, he pulled hard of his sword and leaped off the wall, cartwheeling slightly as the large bird dived just passed him. He then sped himself up as more afterimages of his movements are seen as he grabbed onto the bird's back tightly.

The rest all looked down at the ravine in shock of his supposed death, before the Nevermore flew out of the ravine with Raine hanging on the large bird, "Guys, get to the top of the cliff! At least we have a vantage point there! I'll try and keep it distracted!" He then proceeds to slash down at the back of the bird, not to any avail as the feathers are tough as nails.

"Raine!" Moon called out.

"Moon, think you can create platforms for all of us?" Ember asked.

The archer nodded as she swings her hand with her index and middle finger pointing out, white glyphs appears and formed into a series of platforms that are of a sensible distance for them to jump. Everyone took to a sprint as they jumped up and onto the platforms one at a time, Moon leaping up higher with additional glyphs while Ember leaped through the platform with just well-performed wall jump and Akai took it to using her pistols to give an additional boost to her leaps.

Within moments, they all arrived onto the top of the cliff, Raine still struggling with the large beast as the Nevermore struggles its body around to get him off its back. He saw his teammates now on the cliff and took a running start as he sped up and leaped off the Nevermore and lands with a roll next to them.

**(Play MGR: Revengeance: Rules of Nature)**

The large bird screeches at them as it flaps its wings ready to shoot its feathers yet again, "Flank it!" Raine called out as he drew out his second sword, Ember pulled out his two swords switching to gun mode, Akai pulls out her sniper rifle and Moon extends out her bow bracelet. The gun wielders fired their rounds at the large bird while Moon released aura arrow after another in rapid succession and Raine charging his sword and swings his blade at it releasing aura sword waves in forms of crescents.

The projectiles all hitting the bird hard but was just able to stopped it from releasing a storm of feathers at them, and it retaliated by charging down at them with a loud screech as it charges at them, they barely got out of the way of its attack as it swoops up and starts to circle around them, "It's skin is too tough!" Akai called out.

"Maybe so. But it is not invulnerable." Ember said.

"I got an idea, but I need time to-" Raine tells them.

"On it." The fox Faunus switches his weapons to sword mode and dashes straight at the bird.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down at near the ridge, a large screech is heard as the Arachne jumps out through the forest with Torque on it, he slamming his flaming weapons down at the large spider continuously. Leaf and Gamma ran beside it as they swung their dual weapons at the large creature hoping to scratch it at all.<p>

Ivy teleports out from a portal in front of it with her sniper rifle chainsaw hybrid as she swings down with the spinning blades grinding down on the armoured body, not denting at all. It screeches out as it leaps off the ground towards the ridge with Torque and Ivy on it, "Go!" The girl tells the rat Faunus as they ran off the creature and lands onto the ridge.

The Arachne lands onto the cliff walls, crawling on the rocky surface before jumping down at them with its fangs out and landing onto Ivy, "Ivy!" Leaf called out in shock as the spider threatens to bite her face off, the only thing keeping it is her chainsaw gun, before she teleports through a portal under her and through another above it and aimed her gun at it and fired, the bullet hitting the armoured body hard knocking it down slightly.

Ivy then teleports herself to near Leaf, "The joints." She panted, "They aren't protected."

"Got it!" He nodded as he ran forward with his dual bladed sword mode and threw it spinning at the spider, cutting through the joint on four of its legs, "Ivy!" He called out, the Lynx Faunus nodded as she created two portals, one at where the sword is spinning to and another to just above it. The blade goes through it and stabs into the back of the spider hard, the Arachne screeching out in pain.

"Torque, flip it!" He shouted as he produced and swings out a green chain that wrapped around his weapon, just as Torque runs to the side and swings his weapon across the ground with a battle cry, creating a groove in the ground with the flaming weights and hits the Arachne hard, knocking it up and flipping to its left as Leaf pulls his weapon out of it leaving a large gash.

Gamma then sprint there and with his spear and stabs into the spider via the gash with the red-tinted blade. With a loud battle cry, he pumps his aura into his weapon and flames erupted and burns down at the creature, the spider screeching out in pain. Leaf then leaped up and pushes his greatsword through it, killing it instantly.

They pulls out their weapons out of the large spider, "I really could use a nap now…" Leaf yawned.

"Not yet." Gamma tells him, "We still need to reach Beacon Cliffs." Ivy silently nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Moon fired at the Nevermore continuously with aura arrows but of little effect as they simply grazed or bounced off of the bird. It swoops down and charges at her, Ember tackled her out of the way as it flew passed them. Akai took this chance and fired her sniper rounds at the Nevermore hitting either its beak or its belly.<p>

"Anytime now, Raine!" Ember called out as Akai cocked and ejected a bullet casing.

"Just about!"

The Nevermore circles again and released a large rain of feathers down. Akai keeps her sniper rifle as she drew out her guns, firing them with mach 1 succession and knocking off some of the feathers away from her. Moon too retaliated with a series of kicks in various directions, Ember switching to his dual sword mode and swings his blades around knocking the feathers away from both him and Moon.

This left the three of them tired as Akai unload two magazines from her pistols.

"Done!" Raine called out, "Move!" They all followed and ran out of the way as the Nevermore rushed towards Raine in hope of devouring him before he could do anything.

With his hand on his handle the whole time, he waited as the bird come closer to him. His eyes flashed blue for a moment as he drew out his blade with a large arc, a blast of energy released with the swing as a large crescent arc of blue energy fired with him and slashes through the bird like butter. He did not stopped there, as he sped himself up to an extent that everything around him looked nearly frozen in place and proceeds to rapidly slashes the body in multitude of directions.

When his speed dropped back to normal, the body of the Nevermore is now in countless pieces as they scattered passed them.

**(Song Eng)**

They all looked at the swordsman, Raine swings his sword to his right getting rid of any dust and slowly sheathed it before it clicked into place.

"Whoa…" Moon muttered in shock.

The wind blew on his hair as he turned to face them, giving them a wide toothy grin, "Good job team!"

The leaves blew passed them as Ember chuckled softly, "You are something, Raine."

"…" Akai looked at him, the jester of a hunter she was led to believe has took control of the team unconditionally and handle their foe rather with ease. And not just that, she saw how he took a big risk in order for them to get a better advantage towards the Nevermore. That garner her respect more than anything.

"So, Akai." Raine said to her, "Impressed yet? My awesome skills aren't always seen by everyone, you know!"

And her respect for him is gone. That however let to Moon giggling at his words.

* * *

><p>They all managed to make it back to the cliffs where the rest of the teams are waiting, and all presented their relics to Ozpin and Goodwitch. After some waiting, they are sent to the auditorium where the individual teams are announced with their leaders being issued then.<p>

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin announced, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by… Cardin Winchester." The four were greeted by an applause as they walked down the stage and the next team walked up.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." He said, Nora giving Ren a hug with laugh, "Led by… Jaune Arc!"

This left the blonde by complete surprise, "Huh? L-Led by…?"

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin smiled. Pyrrha gave the blonde teen a friendly bump on the shoulder, only for him to knock over and falls onto the ground as the audience laughed at the silliness.

The next team now arrived, "Brock Gishen. Lloyd Grane. Alter Topaz Netherwood. Zi Meng. The four of you retrieved the black queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team BLAZ (Blaze). Led by… Lloyd Grane!"

The one named Lloyd Grane nodded in understanding as the lone girl looked at him with a hand on her hip with a grin.

Now Leaf's team arrived at stage, "Leaf Forrest. Ivory Ruine. Gamma Omega. Torque Holstein. The four of you retrieved the white king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team LIGT (Light). Led by… Leaf Forrest!"

Leaf blinked in surprise, as Torque cheered, "Yeah Leaf!"

"I expect great things from you, young man." Ozpin smiled.

"Y-Yeah…"

The second last team walked up to the stage, "Raine Aoi Sapphire. Akai Scarlet. Ember Schutze. Moon B. Schnee. The four of you retrieved the white queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RAEM (Rain). Led by… Raine Aoi Sapphire!"

Akai looked at Raine, the teen looked rather surprised. Ember gave him a pat in the back while Moon smiled at him.

The last team walked up to the stage at last, "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by… Ruby Rose!"

Weiss was shocked, not as shocked as Ruby was as Yang went over to hug her little sister, "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin smirked as he sips his coffee, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year."

* * *

><p>After the end of the ceremony, all the first years are having a celebration for passing the initiation outside in the school yard. RWBY and JNPR are talking and congratulating each other, RAEM and LIGT having a small chat about the leadership being issued. "Man, I never thought you would be the leader, Leaf." Ember stated, "You never seems to be the leader type."<p>

"I was surprised too." Leaf stated.

"Well, comparing to the rest of your team, you are the most obvious choice." Akai stated bluntly looking over at IGT, "An introvert sniper, a silent anti-social spearman and a hyperactive wrecking ball. If I was Ozpin, I would pick the lazy kid over them."

"T-That was harsh!" Ivy cried.

"But Raine getting to be leader is to be expected, right?" Moon said cheerfully.

"That I agree." Ember nodded, "He has the qualities of a great leader. Calm mind, willing to take risk himself first, and complete trust towards his team."

"As much as I want to disagree, Raine is the proper choice." Akai stated.

"So, you have seen how awesome I am now, right?" Raine said with great confidence.

"Even if he is a cocky jester."

"Confident. The word is confident." He smirked, before he is sent flying across and pinned onto the wall by the familiar spear of Pyrrha Nikos, Milo. "Damn it, Pyrrha!"

"Never learn, do you?" Pyrrha chuckled.

Raine looked at her and chuckled, 'This is going to be an interesting four years.'

…

_To be continued…_

**There! Finally the end of the initiation!  
>Formation of the team, OCs and canon<br>completed.**

**Now, for those OCs that have been issued  
>by the many others, I like to thank you all<br>for giving me them. They are all magnificent  
>and I might make use of them real soon.<strong>

**Now, let me tell you this. This story will  
>followed the canon storyline, with some<br>adjustments. And another thing. I will  
>not be able to update as much as I could<br>due to lack of a story development information  
>that I can come up with.<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading this!**


	5. Farewell, Monty Oum

**A/N RIP MONTY OUM**

**It is sad for me to say, but on the 1 Feb 2015, our beloved creator of RWBY has passed away. He has been fighting hard since an allergic reaction to a medical treatment and we knows how dangerous that are. He has fought valiantly, but sadly… He is gone.**

**This beloved franchise, no matter how flawed it may be, is one of his many masterpieces that will be discontinued and it will remained incomplete until someone is willing to take up his mantle and start this show in his name.**

**There is a slideshow that has been dedicated to his mourning. If you are interested, go and write some last words for him.**

**Monty Oum, you will be missed dearly, by us fans, by the world, by the internet, by RoosterTeeth, by everyone who knows him.**

**As such, I decided to make a special chapter for him and him alone.**

**SP Chapter: Death of a god**

* * *

><p>Raine woke up, awaken in a large white space. 'Where on earth…?'<p>

[Raine, you must go.]

"Huh?-! Who are you?-!"

[There is little time, but the god of your world is passing. Soon, there will be others that are willing to gain his power and are heading towards him. Someone need to make sure that they are stopped.]

"God? Passing?" Raine blinked, "Come on! That's crazy talk! Gods don't die!"

[They do, Raine. They do. Now hurry!]

By his side, a long stairway leading up to the heavens build itself in front of him, "Okay then… well since I'm stuck here at the moment…" He runs up the stairway hoping to find what is up there.

Once he reached, he saw a bed, a single bed in a white room, a man lying down there sickly, dying.

He looked around, noticing shadows of Grimms starting to appear around him, "No. No, no, no, no! You are not going to dine on a dying man!" Raine shouted, drawing his blade ready for retaliation. He runs towards many countless Grimms, his sword slashing though the dark creatures.

He somersaulted over the endless hordes of Grimm, his blade cutting through the many creatures as he passed them before he continue slashing at them.

But it was too much, there is too much Grimm.

'Why? Why are there so much Grimm?-! Is it they wanted the power of this god?'

The sickly man looked over at the teen fighting the endless hordes of Grimm. Raising his hand weakly, a bright glow appeared around his finger before a large burst of power blast through around him, killing the Grimm instantly.

"Wow…" He muttered in shock. He walked over to the man, his face pale as white as bone and shrivelled up like a raisin. This is indeed someone on his dying bed.

This is the god of Remnant…

"H-Hey…" He asked him, "You… okay…?"

"…You…" The man spoke in a tired gasp of air, "…I see… so you are… one of them… too…"

"You're going to be fine, right…?" Raine asked, "I mean, you're a GOD, after all."

"…I'm… just tired…" He spoke, "Tired… so very tired… I wanted… to sleep… but not like this… I need… someone to… take my place… But no one came… no one to inherit my powers…no one to help shape the world… in my steed…"

"Shape the world?"

"Remnant… isn't complete… it is flawed…" He stated, "I've been… changing things… adding in new things… but it is in vain… the other gods… they mocked my creation… my world…"

"…Let them mock." Raine stated, "This is the world you created, your masterpiece. I can see it is beyond perfect, but it is as good as it can get. It is my world, and I'm proud of it. You don't need to change it too much."

"…So there are still people like you…" He sighed in relief, "…" He raised his hand, a bright orb of light glowed around it and floats out of his hand. "This… is the power I have… I want you to take it… and give it to… people you think is… worthy of this power…"

Raine took the orb of light, the man looked at him and smiled, "For an OC, you're pretty well-made…"

This caused him to blink in confusion, before he saw the man slowly draw his last breath. He has died. The god of his world has died. He looked at his hand, the orb of light that contains the power to shape his world.

[Are you going to keep it?]

"…No." Raine stated, putting down the orb on the floor, "Someone will find this, in this place."

[You not wanting the power of a god?]

"Too much work." He stated, "Besides, Remnant doesn't need a god. It has us, Huntsman and Huntress, Human and Faunus. We will shape the world. So don't worry, I'll make sure this world will be as good as it always been."

[I've made you too well, I guess…]

"Say, what did he mean, OC?" Raine asked.

[You are not created by him. You are an individual that is born in this world by the hands of another.]

"You're my creator, aren't you?"

[Indeed I am.]

"Well, what if I gave the power to you? You seems to be able to do the same thing as him."

[That is not a power I need. I'm happy enough with the power I have now.]

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Raine stated, reaching out his hand to the sky, "We can, shake hands, right?"

[Well, not on the physical side, but in our hearts, we did. It's time to sent you back.]

"Finally…"

[Farewell, Raine Aoi Sapphire.]

"Farewell to you too, Tarious123."

* * *

><p>Raine woke up again, this time in the lecture hall where Peter Port is still talking about his own life story, again…<p>

"What a dream…"

* * *

><p><strong>There, my farewell to our beloved Monty Oum. You will be missed.<strong>

**RIP Monty Oum  
>1981 - 2015<strong>


	6. Chapter 4

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Other's thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

**Chapter 4 First week**

* * *

><p>The sun rises up on a brand new day, Beacon academy got ready for the new semester. The staff prepared their lesson plans for the freshmen as well as the junior and senior years, checking over the roster and the attendance sheet. It is on this same morning that many new students are preparing for their new class and perhaps know each other more.<p>

Well, mostly everyone.

Team RAEM is still in bed deep asleep from a full night of unpacking and arranging their room and places. Ember chose to use a hammock he brought along that he pinned above Moon's bed along with Akai who too have a hammock on top of Raine's bed that has a curtain facing its right, allowing two beds to be removed and placed back into storage. Raine's sleeping area has a single sword stand he hanged on the wall next to his bed with his swords, named Kotegiri and Fudo, on it along with several polishing stones and metal cleaner. Moon's sleeping area has a green folding board near the foot of her bed as well as a hanger with her jacket hanging on it.

They are all sleeping soundly, until a loud whistle is heard that woke everyone up in shock and caused Raine to topple out of his bed. "Ow…"

"Are you okay?" Moon asked him worriedly.

"I'm good…"

"What was that?" Ember asked as he hopped off his hammock, "I think it came from the room next to us."

"Who knows?" Akai stated, peeking out of the curtain. Moon then noticed that lack of clothing that is on her, "A-Akai, put some clothes on!" She cried, "When did you take them off?-!"

"Huh? I always sleep in the buff." She stated.

"What did she say?-!" Raine cried jumping on his feet, "I'm coming in-Ack!" He was just about to jump into her hammock but Akai kicked him off before he even got close.

"A jester, and a deviant." Akai deadpanned at him, "You're starting to lose my respect here, _leader_."

"In his defence, you shouldn't have sleep naked in the first place." Ember stated.

Akai groaned in annoyance as she pulls back the curtain grumbling on how fussy and sexist some people are. After a while, she came out with the official school uniform that all students were issued, but her skirt is exchanged to pants. She noticed Moon's look at her, "What?"

"Change to a skirt!" Moon cried.

"Pants are much more comfortable." Akai stated, "Besides, if I run too fast, my underwear will be seen."

"Then put some spats on!"

"…" She blinked before knocking her fist in her palm in understanding, "Oh yeah."

As Akai got back into her hammock to change, sawing and nail hammering can be heard behind one of their walls, "What are they doing…?" Raine wonders as he sat on the floor.

"Whose team is in the next room again?" Ember asked.

"I believe it is RWBY…" Moon muttered remembering the room arrangements.

"RWBY, huh…?" The fox Faunus muttered in thought as Akai leaped out of her hammock wearing a skirt now and black spats underneath. Raine looked at the clock, it reading 8.20, "We still got some time before the first class." He stated, "Why don't we get to know each other more?"

"That's a great idea!" Moon said cheerfully.

"We ARE going to be a team for the next four years, so why not?" Ember stated nodding in understanding.

"How are we going to do with this?" Akai asked.

"Let's start with some introductions." Raine stated, "I'll start. I'm Raine Aoi Sapphire, seventeen years old and graduate of Sanctum Academy. My hobbies are sword cleaning and mounting. I like sweet stuff and sexy woman, and I disliked bullies and egotistic bastards. My dream is becoming a full-fledged Huntsman and traverse all over Remnant."

"Sweet stuff…?" Moon stated confused, "You don't look the type."

"It's due to my semblance. I need quite a lot of sugar for me to keep using it." He explained, "Now… let's start clockwise then… Akai, you're up."

"Me next? Um, sure…" Akai muttered, "My name is Akai Scarlet, sixteen years old. My hobbies, there's nothing really… I like spicy food, and I dislike overconfident idiots. My dream, no, my goal is to find a certain someone."

"Who is this 'someone'?" Ember asked.

"I don't wish to talk about it."

Raine and Ember looked at each other, the human shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm next." The fox Faunus stated, "I'm Ember Schutze. I'm eighteen this year, and for the record, I'm a FOX. Not a dog, not a wolf, FOX. I don't really have hobby, and nothing I really like. But what I really dislike are racists and the current White Fang."

"Current?" Moon wondered.

"The White Fang was originally a peaceful organisation working to ease racial disputes between humans and Faunus." Akai tells her, "If I recalled correctly, it was couple years ago that it changed to the terrorist group we know today due to the change in leaders."

"Ember my man, I feel you." Raine stated, "White Fang may have the goals of helping Faunus all over Remnant, but their actions the past couple years have gone too far."

"Indeed." Ember muttered. Raine noticed the look of guilt in his eyes, but chose to ignore it for now, "Now, that leaves Moon." He stated.

"R-Right." Moon nodded, "M-My name is Moon B Schnee! I'm seventeen years old. I took on archery as a hobby but I'm currently looking into kick boxing. I like… well…flowers, I guess… I don't have anything that I dislike at the moment…"

"Anything you want to ask each other?" Raine asked, and instantly the three looking at him intensively, "Y-Yeah?"

"For starters, how did you become so strong?" Moon asked curiously.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Akai asked seriously.

"How long did you train exactly?" Ember asked.

"How come I'm the first to be asked?-!" Raine cried.

"You are the most interesting one among us all." Moon stated.

"Not every new student show much skill and experience as you did." Ember stated, Akai nodding in agreement.

"…" Raine sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay… To answer them all in order: I've trained for quite a long time, Moon. Just serious diligent training with a few help here and there. With me hiding anything from you, well… (Insert sarcastic grin here) that's for me to know, and you to find out." Akai clicked her tongue in annoyance. "As for how long, it's hard to say. Besides receiving classes at Sanctum, I did have help with some of my relatives. If I were to put it, it would be around six to seven years in total."

"Really? It seems you trained longer than that." Ember stated, "Or maybe you fought actual Grimm for a while now?"

"I did work part-time at this mercenary group when I was still in Sanctum." Raine stated, "I have to take on a few Grimm extermination missions to get my pay."

Ember nodded knowing that there are still freelance Huntsman and Huntress out there despite having a licensing system. They seem to take on much more dangerous missions compared to proper licensed Huntsman. "Now then…" He turned to Akai, "Akai, I wanted to ask you something for a while now."

"Huh? What is it?" She asked.

"You're… an assassin, right?" He asked, stunning Raine and Moon, "HUH?-!" Raine cried out.

"A-Assassin…?" Moon muttered in shock.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well, I have my sources. Your appearance and weapons gave it away." Ember stated, "Born in Vacuo, you are an orphan that turned to assassination as a way to survive. You work for anyone that is willing to pay a big buck, but it is also seems that you only took jobs that kills off higher-ups of corrupt organizations as well as the heads of the underworld in Vacuo."

"So an assassin is my partner, huh…" Raine muttered, "Well, she is hot so who cares!" Everyone nearly face-faulted at his easy-going yet pervy attitude.

"Nothing really bothers you, huh…?" He stated at his leader's goofy smile.

"Now then, Moon." Akai asked the girl, "How's the BAP doing these days since the death of Richard?"

"Wait, how do you know?-!" Moon cried.

"Um, it was pretty obvious." She stated. Raine nodded in agreement, "Your hairclip kind of gave it away." He added. "If you want to keep your inheritance a secret, I suggest contacts and dyeing your hair."

"So, how is the BAP doing?" Akai asked, "It better be good, I have to check all the guards' routine and his routine before I dared fired at him."

"Wait, you're the one that killed Richard?-!" Moon cried.

"Who is this Richard?" Raine asked.

"Richard Valentine is a Faunus within the BAP that has been supplying arms to the White Fang and selling counterfeit weaponry to Atlas to give himself more funds." Akai stated, "I was tasked with killing him off so to disrupt the arms trade between the two."

"My uncle has found evidence to evict him with crimes against the company and illegal trading after his death." Moon stated, "After that, we managed to build back up our rep with Atlas and the Schnee Dust Company. We now is one of the leading arms manufacturer in Remnant."

"With a sacrifice of one, thousands are saved…" Raine muttered, "As much as I hate that method, it can be quite productive if used correctly."

"Indeed. Someone needs to clean the trash of humanity." Akai stated.

Raine looked at the clock to check the time, it is now 08.50. "We better leave soon, or we'll be late for class." He stated as went to the door and opened it as the rest followed him out. He recalled JNPR's room being opposite RWBY's and decided to knock on the door, hard.

"Pyrrha, you better not oversleep like last time!" He shouted out before walking off.

"Hey, that was just that one time!-!" He hear her voice shouting and chuckled a little.

"You two are pretty close, huh?" Moon asked, "Are you two related in some way?"

"Or perhaps you two are actually dating?" Akai asked.

"Ha! As if!" Raine laughed, "People asked that so many times that it is predictable. Sure we are close, but not that close. We are dorm mates back at Sanctum, so we understand each other pretty well."

"Oh, so like close friends!" Moon said understanding.

"I know this is late for me to say this, but do you guys have anything to eat?" Ember asked. At that moment, Akai took out four snack bars in both of her hands out of thin air, "I got apple, peach, chocolate and nuts. Take your pick." She tells him.

"Where did you get those?" Raine asked curiously.

"I always have snacks on me just in case."

"Oh, from your- OW!"

"Don't you dare finished that sentence."

* * *

><p>They are all in a lecture hall as the new students starts to prepare to listen to the teacher, a middle-aged plumb man with a moustache that seems unrealistic, but amazing at the same time, named Peter Port. "Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of the Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as PREY! Ha-ha!"<p>

"…" Silence filled the air at the terrible attempt of a joke and everyone has pretty much the same thought in their minds at the moment, 'How on Remnant did he became a teacher here?'

"Uhh… and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms and a certain village, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely TEEMING with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in! Huntsmen! Huntresses…" He stopped to wink at a very annoyed Yang, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the VERY World!"

"YEAH!" A single student raised his hand and cheered, getting very awkward looks from everyone in the room as he lowered his fist and remained silence.

"That is what you are training to become." Port added, "But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man… me!"

Raine groaned at this as the teacher proceeds to monologue his life story to every student here. 'Man, when bro said prepared to doze off in Professor Port's class, he wasn't kidding…' He looked around, people with varied attention around him as well as noticing Ruby near the front seat seemly goofing around with Weiss getting steadily angrier by the minute.

'This will not end well…' Raine groaned before proceed to take out a blue canvas paper with diagrams of what appeared to be a blueprint for a type of weapon, 'Since we have time…' He proceeds to draw on it, adding onto the already seemly half completed blueprint.

Akai sitting next to him looked at him with curiosity. "What are you doing?" She whispered him.

"Oh, just a small project of mine." He whispers back.

"…Shouldn't we pay attention to the teacher?" Moon asked, her and Ember sitting just below them.

"Pay attention to what?" Ember stated.

"Ah-heh-hem!" They hear Port purposely clearing his throat loudly and stopped talking. The plump Huntsman proceed to continue on with his story and Raine carries on with his work.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port ended his story with this sentence.

"I do, sir!" Weiss shouted raising her hand.

"Well then, let's find out!" He stated as he walked a few steps back showing the cage he has brought along shaking uncontrollably, "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The Schnee heiress left the room to get her combat equipment, Raine still busy with his blueprint unaware of what is happening, "Ah, so if I add this feature…" He muttered as he continues to draw on the blueprint.

"Um, Raine!" Moon whispers to him rather loudly.

"Ah-hem!" Port addressed loudly taking the attention of the teen rather startlingly, "Mr Raine, was it? Do you mind paying attention to class once in a while?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Raine nodded stiffly, before looking down at his blueprint in horror, "Ah dammit!" Due to getting startled by the teacher, he has accidentally drawn white line going right across the canvas paper from where he was interrupted.

After a while, and Raine grudgingly thrown away the now useless blueprint (Raine: "At least I still have the idea of it in my scroll…"), Weiss returned in her combat outfit and her rapier, a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) called Myrtenaster. She took her stance as she prepared to take on whatever is in the cage.

Her teammates are all at the front row seat cheering her on, "Go Weiss!" Yang cheered on with Blake waving small flags with their team's name on them.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss shouted back angrily.

"Oh, um… sorry…"

Raine sighed as he saw how angry the heiress is, "This is not going to end well at all…" His teammates sharing the same thought.

"Alright!" Port stood next to the cage with his axe/blunderbuss, "Let the match… BEGIN!" With a sharp swing, he broke the lock of the cage and releasing the creature inside, a Boarbatusk charges out towards Weiss. She manages to deflect the attack and rolls out of the way, the Grimm now standing a distance away from her studying her posture.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting THAT, were you?"

"I… kind of did." Raine whispered to Akai, she looked at him sceptically, "It's hard to explain."

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss dashes forward with her rapier aimed at the Boarbatusk and manages to stick the sword right in between its tusks. She struggles to free her weapon from the beast as it tries to shrug her off it, "Bold new approach, I like it!" Port stated.

"Come on Weiss! Show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered.

That resulted in a glare from her, only for the Boarbatusk to take that moment of distraction and toss Myrtenaster off and away from her before slamming her with its tusk, sending her crashing across the floor. "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port exclaimed.

She looked up just in time to see the beast charging straight at her before managing to roll out of the way to avoid being trampled on as it crashing and breaks the desk. Weiss slides over and manages to get her weapon back as she steadied to strike.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armour underneath—"

"Stop telling me what to do!" She shouted at the younger girl in anger, Ruby flinched back at the rebuttal. At that moment, the beast leaped into the air and spins into a ball that is getting faster with every rotation until it reaches its preferred acceleration and charges forward at Weiss. She saw this and activates her glyphs to block the roll before leaping up into another and dives her blade deep into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals out in pain before falling limp, Weiss breathes a sigh of relief from this.

"Bravo! Bra-Vo!" Port congratulates with clapping of his hands, "It appears we are INDEED in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay VIGILANT! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glared at Ruby, before turning away and walks to the exit past her teammates.

"She has issues." Ember stated.

"Well, it's not completely her fault." Akai stated, "Ruby Rose has been goofing off during class. And she is supposed to be the team leader." She glanced at her leader, "Sounds familiar?"

"Hey, don't use me as reference!" Raine said angrily, "And I wasn't goofing off! I was busy!"

"With what?" She asked, "That PROJECT of yours?"

"Yes!"

"Um… I believe that is indeed 'goofing off', Raine." Moon stated.

He groaned in annoyance before walking out of the lecture hall.

* * *

><p>Outside the corridor, Ruby manages to catch up to her partner, "Weiss!"<p>

"What?-!"

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked worriedly, "Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with ME?-!" Weiss cried, "What's wrong with YOU?-! You're supposed to be a leader and all you have been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?-!"

"That's just it! You've done NOTHING to earn your position!" The heiress shouted, "Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked, almost whimpering, "What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by YOU." Weiss stated, "I've studied, AND trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better."

"Ozpin made a mistake."

Those words really hurt deep, as she walked away leaving a doubtful and dejected Ruby. Akai walked up to her having witnessed the whole exchange of words, "That didn't go too well." She stated looking at the younger girl.

"Is she right?" Ruby asked, tears threatening to fall out the corners of her eyes, "Did Ozpin made a mistake?"

Akai thought for a while before looking her in the eyes, "That is yet to be seen."

* * *

><p>Weiss walked around the hallways fuming with anger as she tried to find someplace to let lose all those emotions in her. She then come across to a balcony overlooking the sunset over the roofs of Beacon Academy, leaning on the railings looking at the array of orange light is the leader of Team RAEM, Raine Aoi Sapphire.<p>

He heard her footsteps and looked over to her with a small smile, "Hey there, Ice Princess."

"Oh, it's you." She muttered as she turned to leave.

"We need to talk, Weiss." Raine said with an unusual serious tone, "It's about what happened during class."

"Then there's nothing to talk about." Weiss stated as she proceeds to walk off but was blocked by Raine appearing in front of her in a blue flash, "Move it!"

"Not until we talk." He stated firmly grabbing her wrist tightly and pulls her towards the railings despite her objections.

"Fine, we'll talk." Weiss grumbled angrily.

"What's your problem with Ruby?" Raine asked, "Sure she is younger and slightly childish, actually her maturity is much to be welcomed, but she is your teammate and leader. I'm sure you can at least garner her some respect at least."

"She isn't fit to be a leader!" She stated angrily, "…I should've be the leader of Team RWBY."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Snow Angel," He tells her, "but you are not fit to be just that."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Ruby asked curiously.<p>

"It's just been one day, Ruby Rose." Akai tells her, "People makes mistakes and I'm sure Ozpin has his share of mistakes in his life. But if I were to pick instead of him, you are the correct choice. Do you think you're the correct choice?"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?-!" Weiss cried in anger.<p>

"You're not fit to lead anything yet, Weiss." Raine stated, "Ozpin made his decision and it is Ruby. You can't argue with that."

"So you're blindly accepting his decision then?-!" She cried.

"In all honesty, Weiss. You do have great skills on the field like just now." He stated, "But even so, skills can only carry you so far in a Huntsman, in your case a Huntress, career. Your terrible attitude towards your partner proves it."

"How DARE you!"

"Case and point." Raine stated, "And I bet that you have gotten anything you ever wanted your ENTIRE life, right?"

"That's not even REMOTELY true!" Weiss cried.

"Then a yes then." He concluded.

* * *

><p>"Listen, Ruby." Akai stated, "A leader isn't some fancy title you have when in battle, but a badge you wore on constantly. If you aren't willing to perform your best, would others be willing to follow you with that little resolve?"<p>

Ruby thought for a moment, before nodding in understanding.

* * *

><p>"Listen, Weiss." Raine stated, "You think leaders should be people who have well trained and skilled as well as sharing some leadership skills. Indeed, those are true and necessary to be one. But leaders have a responsibility."<p>

"Responsibility?"

"Weiss, if your team were to meet an enemy that would is impossible to kill and near impossible to run away, what would you do?" He asked her.

"…I'll sent one of my teammates to be the decoy while the rest made it to safety." She answered.

"…That's what I though you'll say." Raine sighed, "Let's say the rest of your team made it out alive, what about the one you left for dead? Would you hurry back and save him?" He then saw the slight guilt in her eyes, "So you won't. Then, are you willing to live knowing that you just willingly sent one of your own comrades to die so to save yourself and any remaining survivors?"

"I…"

"Leaders are those who lead." He added, "If one of your teammates die due to your poor decisions, his death is on you. Your decision was the right one, but the choice you made wasn't the best. You need to understand that being a leader isn't all glory and honour. You have to make decisions that may end up in a death of your comrades and yourself. And with your attitude, your team wouldn't last a day with you leading."

"…"

"Weiss, you may not be able to become the best LEADER." Raine stated, "But you CAN become something more. Become a supporting role, help out your team as much as you can. Hone your skills, perfect your strengths. And become the greatest PERSON you can be."

* * *

><p>"Ruby, a leader is a big responsibility." Akai tells the younger girl, "Your team depends on you now, so better re-think your position and act accordingly."<p>

Ruby nodded in understanding before a thought crossed her mind, "Akai, do you think Raine is the right choice as your team leader?" She asked.

The older girl thought for a while, "At first, I didn't really think he has what it takes to be a team leader." She stated, "But he has proved me wrong during the initiation. He may act like a jester at times, but when the time comes, I'm sure he would prove to me and everyone that he is worthy of the mantle."

* * *

><p>Raine walked off leaving Weiss to think over his words, "Hey, Raine!" She called out, prompting him to stop.<p>

"Yeah?"

"What about you? Do you think that you yourself is fit to be a leader?"

He turned around and thought for a moment, "To be honest, I never seen myself as a leader." He tells her, "But since it was given to me, I might as well take the mantle. I may be cocky, I can't believe I just call me myself that, but when the going get rough, I'll make sure to get my team through it. And I would never let any of my teammates die."

"I see…" Weiss nodded understanding him now, "What if you were to be in the same situation like you ask me? What would you do?"

"…I'll make sure that enemy won't pass me at all as my team made it to safety." Raine smirked.

* * *

><p>The next day, Raine has seen quite an improvement in the relationship between Ruby and Weiss. He has seen Weiss walking into her room with a cup of coffee in her hands when he went to get some water the night before, and the next morning she and Ruby were talking to each other normally.<p>

Sure it wasn't a big improvement, but at least Weiss is willing to swallowed her pride and accept the younger girl as her leader.

Now, they are all gathered at the auditorium where the stage has been changed slightly. Glynda Goodwitch stood on the stage as she addressed to the class. "Welcome to Combat Studies. In this class, you will be honing your respective skills in combat as a Huntsman and Huntress." She tells them, "As Huntsmen and Huntress, we not only have to fight the creatures of Grimm, but also against other people as well. It is our duty to help preserve peace in all the four kingdoms."

Raine looked at her, all the students all in their respective combat outfits with some rather pumped up for this lesson like Yang and Nora for example. "Now then, for our first class, we are going to start with some light sparring first." She tells them, "First up, Brock Gishen against Leaf Forrest."

Leaf stood forward with his greatsword out and ready. His opponent walked up to the stage opposite of him. Brock is a skinny teen with light brown hair that is long on his right and short of his left and green eyes, wearing a black gakuran with a grey shirt that has a hood with black shorts, a belt tied around his waist that contains what seems to be grenades as well as arm guards with fingerless combat gloves and combat boots with knee guards.

"I really wish to take a nap now…" Leaf yawned, "Professor Port's class can get boring really fast…"

"…" Brock nodded in agreement.

"Well then, both combatants, ready your weapons." Glynda tells them, Leaf grabbed his greatsword and readied himself. Brock swings out both his arms and two objects came out of his arm guards that unfolded into two boomerang blades with a handle inside of the one the blades which he grabbed in a reverse grip.

"Begin!"

They both charge at each other, Leaf slamming his greatsword at Brock's twin Boomerangs, both their weapons clashing and mimicking sparks as their blades grind against each other. The green-clad teen pulls his blade back from the lock and swings from the side, the boomerang user blocked it with one of his boomerangs.

Leaf used this chance and split his sword into its dual blade form and swings down the white blade at him. Brock put up his other weapon and block the second sword. They both broke free of the lock and starts swinging their blades furiously at each other, the ringing of steel meet steel filled the air as their blades bounced off each other with every strike.

Brock leaped back as he tossed both his weapons at Leaf, the two boomerangs spinning towards him as one bursts into flames while the other gets surrounded by spirals of wind. He deflected both their attacks and charges straight at the now weapon-less Brock. What he did not expect was for the blades to come back towards him, prompting him to conjure up a sphere of his green aura around him that the two weapons bounced off from.

His opponent dashes and grabbed one of his blades and tossed it again at Leaf before retrieving the other. Leaf released the sphere and moved to the side to dodge the spinning blade coming towards him. Before he can react, the second boomerang spins towards him and already is too close for him to dodge as it cuts passed his side. When still distracted by the attack, the previous boomerang spins back and slices him by the right shoulder.

Brock grabbed onto the first boomerang and tossed it again, cutting Leaf on his other side and the second boomerang spinning towards him and cutting his thigh. He catches the second boomerang and tossed it too, cutting him again with the first one cutting too. This cycle repeated for a while as Leaf is stuck getting hit around by the boomerangs.

Leaf's aura level is dropping rapidly with every hit, now already halfway down. 'I got to end this!' He summon out a five aura knives and tossed them at one of the boomerang coming back, knocking it off course as it fumbles a distance away from Brock. Seeing Brock letting his guard down to grab his weapon, Leaf leaped forward with his swords and slashes rapidly at him.

The attack has done its job as the Brock's aura level now getting chipped away quickly that it reaches the red in no time.

A buzzer is heard and Leaf stopped his assault.

"Students, as you witnessed in the match, if you believed you're out matched, it is best to create a distance between you and your opponent." Glynda explained, "But at the same time, don't get too cosy from attack at the distance as your opponent might as well close in the distance."

Leaf reconnect his twin swords into a greatsword again and Brock picked up his boomerangs, they both keeping their weapons in their respective holsters.

"Brock, don't rely on your weapon's long range skills too much next time." She tells him, "Leaf, work on your reflexes. You two may go." They stepped down the stage, "Next fight:"

The entire class ended up being an all-out spar between the many students.

Raine ended up fighting against Lloyd Grane, a pale skinned teen with choppy grey hair and silver eyes wearing a greyish silver V-neck with dark grey vest and black jeans that has rips and tears with black combat boots, and it ended up with a tie as Lloyd is capable to reacting fast enough to match Raine's speed Semblance but not fast enough to avoid all of his attacks.

Torque fought against Nora, the both of them ended up nearly smashing the stage into pieces with their heavy attacks that Glynda has to stop the match before they go too far.

Akai fought against Gamma, ending it with Gamma's win with the hooded teen completely dominating the battlefield one-sidedly not giving Akai a chance to fire her guns at him.

Ivy fought against Alter Topaz Netherwood, a dark skinned teen with messy black hair and topaz eyes wearing white sleeveless shirt under a black combat vest with black combat pants and boots along with a pair of black fingerless gloves as well as a purple scarf around his neck, which resulted in her win by chance when she used her portal semblance to fire teleport him high up from the stage and fired a fire dust bullet at him which exploded and took out majority of his aura.

Ember fought against Yang, the blonde bombshell won hands down when he accidentally cut some of her hair off that led to her into a rage and a right hook that sends him flying off the stage and crashing into the auditorium's walls.

Blake fought against Zi Meng, a slightly tanned girl with purple hair tied in a bubble ponytail and black eyes wearing a high-collared sleeveless purple shirt with detached bell sleeves of the same colour with dark grey leggings and violet knee-high boots, the match being an even tie of skills until Blake tricked her with her semblance took her down with a series of well-placed strikes.

Weiss fought against Pyrrha, the regional champ having a rather hard time with the heiress's glyphs giving her trouble but she pulls through and took her down.

Ruby fought against Jaune, and it was not much of a match as the poor boy ended up being tossed around like a rag doll by her.

Sadly, there wasn't much of a class then as there isn't enough time to go through everyone as the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson as everyone broke for lunch.

* * *

><p>The couple of days ended up being quite an adventure. First, there was the General History lessons that was taught by Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, which ended up being an unofficial challenge of seeing if anyone can keep up with the over-hyperactive professor's movement and perhaps make some sense of what he is talking in the first place.<p>

The only people that can probably catch what he is saying is either Akai, Lloyd or Raine.

Then, there were the Aura Studies lessons, led by someone that was rather surprising to say the least.

It is quite late in the afternoon as the last period for the freshmen, and they are all back in one of the lecture halls for the first Aura Studies lesson. For some reason, the teacher is late.

"What's the deal?-!" Weiss said angrily, "How can a teacher be late?-!"

"Maybe it's a new staff?" Ruby stated.

"Even if it's a newbie, it's doesn't excused his tardiness!" She cried.

"It's a she, actually." Akai tells the heiress, "And yes, she is a new staff that joined in a month before the start of the semester."

"How exactly did you find those things anyway?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, simple. I've hacked into Ozpin's computer."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You did what now?" The blonde boy repeated after digging his ear a bit.

"Hack into Ozpin's computer."

"With what?" Raine asked.

"This." She tells them showing them her scroll, "It's surprisingly easy, getting into the system I mean."

"Huh. Okay then." Raine nodded in understanding.

"You can't leave it at that!" Weiss cried, "You're the leader, Raine! You should reprimand her for doing so!"

"She just went and find information that will be shared eventually." Ember stated, "That's nothing wrong with that."

"I agree." Blake nodded.

"Cut the girl some slack, princess." Yang chuckled.

"She still did a crime!" Weiss cried.

Ember's ears twitched a little, "Sounds like the teacher is on her way here."

"Those ears aren't for show, huh?" Raine chuckled, "Glad that you're a wolf Faunus, aren't you?"

"Of course it's not!" He cried, "And I'm a FOX!"

"He's just messing with you." Yang laughed, "No need to get so _Ember_-ressed now~"

Most of their teams looked at her with dead-panned expression, Leaf laughing his head off at the awful pun. "How do you find that funny?" Ivy asked him, not expecting any answer from her laughing leader.

The door slammed opened, "Sorry, I'm late! I got lost and-KYA!" The teacher slipped on the first step and falls right down, dropping books and various glass containers containing several colours of Dust. Those seated closed to the stairs, which means Raine, Lloyd and Ruby, manages to grab the flasks of Dust before they hit the floor as their teacher rolls down the stairs.

She ended up crashing into the desk in at the front face-first. "O-Ow~!" She groaned in agony.

"Are you okay, professor?" Moon asked her worriedly.

"That's a pretty nasty fall." Blake added.

"I-I'm fine!" The teacher got up on her feet wiping away any dust on her legs. The Dust Studies teacher seems to be a Faunus in her late twenties, two brown dog ears on her head as proof of her race. She has long brown hair with pinkish tips that reached passed her shoulder to just below her ribcage with bright blue eyes, a rather petite body for an adult wearing a white lab coat over a white buttoned-up shirt with a red tie and black shorts with grey stockings and brown boots. Big circular glasses perched on her nose.

"G-Good afternoon everyone!" She greeted with much cheer despite the forced smile on her face, "I-I'm F-Fenier Einstin, a-and w-welcome to D-Dust Studies-"

"Hey, why is there an animal in the room?" Cardin said mockingly, his team chuckled at the racist remark, causing her to flinch and stepped back a little, "I don't recalled getting animals to teach me."

"Shut your mouth, Cardin Winchester!" Ember shouted angrily, "Or _I_ will shut it for you?"

"What? You mad, doggy?" He mocked him, the fox Faunus growled even more, "All I'm stating are facts."

"Ignore him, Ember." Raine tells him, "It's not worth getting a fight with a dumbass like him over."

"What did you call me?-!" Cardin shouted.

"N-Now, now, you two!" Fenier cried out, "I-It's not right to fight in class!"

"You can't tell me what to do, you freak!"

That snapped Ember's patience as he leaped out of his seat with his fist out ready to hit CRDL's leader, before Raine grabbed his arm holding him back, "Let me go, Raine!"

"Stand down, Ember!" Raine shouted, "It is not worth it!"

"It is people like him that–"

"I SAID STAND DOWN!"

He stopped, as he noticed Raine's unexpected fierce expression. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before sitting down. Cardin too kept quiet, not wanting to get on RAEM's leader's bad side. "A-Anyways! W-Welcome to Dust Studies!" Fenier greeted yet again, "In this module, you will learn about the different Dusts and the effects of each one. You might think you know everything about Dust, but they are still countless combinations that are yet to be discovered with various effects."

"Now, um…" She looked around for something, Raine, Ruby and Lloyd brought up the flasks of Dusts in their hands for her to see, "Y-Yeah, thanks!" She said sheepishly before walking over to pick up the flasks from them.

"Now, then:"

She starts to explain to them all the different types of basic Dust and the various other forms of Dust created when mixing several Dusts together. She go on to demonstrate on how to do so with some various results, some rather entertaining to see like one mixture created sparks that flew into the air in a small array of fireworks while some just blew up in her face.

She still makes mistakes like when she tripped over a fallen test tube on the floor and fell onto her bump hard, or that time that she tried to grab something from under the teacher's desk and accidentally hit her head. She was a klutz of a teacher, but she knows her stuff.

Of course, there are moments that Cardin and his bands of bullies mocked her and took fun in her misery, and Ember has to be restrained, either by his leader or the other male students here usually Lloyd and Brock together.

The lesson was eventful to say the least, but there is one thing that they all learn here.

NEVER anger Raine Aoi Sapphire.

* * *

><p>It is the middle of the night, Team RAEM is deep in slumber from the long lessons that have played over. Raine, however was still awake. He opened up his scroll, reading the message that he received only a couple of minutes ago.<p>

"Time for work…"

He smirked before rummaging through his suitcase quietly, taking out a black hooded trench coat with white rims and the symbol of a wild flame with a sword down the middle on its back and a white upside-down cross on the shoulders. Changing his clothes, Raine now wore the coat over a dark grey turtleneck jacket with black pants and white combat boots.

He now has a different sword, this one is a white handle chokuto with a silver tsuba has a silver metal sheathe that has a gun trigger guard near the side the guard. The end of the handle dangles a black chain connected to a pendant shaped like the emblem on his coat.

Opening the window quietly, he pulls his hood over and leaped out, disappearing into the darkness of the light.

…

_To be continued…_

**Oh! Plot twist! Sorry I took this long  
>to upload this. I never got around to<br>writing this with all that happened this  
>past week.<strong>

**As I have stated in my A/N chapter, the  
>creator of Monty Oum has passed and<br>the entire RWBY fandom community  
>is mourning for his death.<strong>

**I have mourn long enough and decided  
>to add in the latest chapter of this fic<br>at long last. Also, I have thought long  
>and hard on how to process the story<br>and how to develop each character  
>properly, either by character arcs or<br>chapters dedicated to building their  
>relationships with others.<strong>

**Oh, and Raine won't become Gary-Sue  
>like, say… Kirito of SAO for example.<br>(Not that I hate him, just he was rather  
>bland of a character if compared to the<br>others)**

**Now, I might start making use of some  
>of the OC some of you have submitted<br>in later chapters but I might change their  
>roles a little.<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading this!**


	7. Chapter 5

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Other's thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

**Chapter 5 Jaune and Raine, Heroes-in-training**

* * *

><p>Raine looked over at the duel between Cardin Winchester, and Jaune Arc. He flinched as he saw the larger teen smashes his mace at the blonde after his poor attempt of attacking him that sends him skidding across the floor and his shield out of his hand. 'That's gotta hurt…'<p>

Jaune then attempted to strike down his opponent, Cardin laughed at the terrible attempt as he blocked it with his mace towering over the shorter blonde, "This is the part where you lost."

"Over my dead-" Jaune never got to finish his sentence as he was kneed in gut hard, causing him to lose his grip on his sword as he falls to the ground in pain on his knees. Cardin raised his mace, ready to slam it down on him when the buzzer rings.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda shouted stopping the match, the taller male clicked his tongue in annoyance as he walked off the stage and Pyrrha rushes to aid her leader and partner, "Students, as you can see, Mr Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and the official may call the match."

"Jaune really got floored…" Raine muttered.

"The poor kid never stood a chance." Akai stated.

"I'm actually quite surprised that he was even accepted into Beacon." Leaf stated, "He doesn't even know how to brace with his shield properly."

"Indeed…" Gamma stated, "He has no combat training experience whatsoever. What did he do to get into Beacon?"

"Bribed his way in?" Torque asked.

"No, Headmaster Ozpin isn't the type to accept bribes." Ember stated.

"So… family connections, maybe…?" Ivy asked.

"The Arc family is known for producing generations of famous Huntsmen." Moon stated.

"But even then, he should have at least some basic training at least." Gamma stated.

"Remember everyone." Glynda started talking to them all, "The Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other Kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

The bell rings, signalling the end of class as everyone starts to flock out, Raine looked over at Jaune getting up with Pyrrha's help but had his head down in shame.

* * *

><p>Now at the cafeteria, everyone was absorbed in their meal or their own things, especially Nora who was explaining to everyone on an amazing dream she had last night with Ren correcting her once in a few sentences. "How does he even know what she is dreaming…?" Moon asked.<p>

"I don't know, but that sounds amazing!" Torque said cheerfully, "Gamma, do you know what I dreamt of last night?"

"…No…" Gamma said.

"Well then, I-"

"We don't want to know, Torque!" Leaf and Ivy shouted.

"Boo~Party-poopers…"

Raine is just having a sandwich, looking at Jaune playing his food aimlessly. He took a bite out of his food as he carried on staring at him.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Jaune snapped out of his daze, "Oh, yeah, I'm totally fine! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little…" Ruby tells him.

"Distracted, is the word she meant." Raine added, "Are you having troubles with the classes?"

"Guys, I'm fine! Seriously!" Jaune said smiling and holding a thumbs up nervously, before his smile dropped a little as Raine notices where he is looking. Cardin and his team, CRDL, are picking on a rabbit Faunus girl with brown hair and bunny ears, Sky Lark making mocking impressions of her ears with his fingers.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha cried.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked, "Nah… he just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a BULLY." Ruby stated firmly.

"Oh please!" The blonde laughed, "Name ONE time he, 'bullied', me."

"He pushed you around in the hallways." Moon stated.

"It was an accident!"

"He opened up your shield by the doorway." Leaf stated.

"Malfunction! I accidentally opened it up a few times myself."

"He locked you in your locker and rockets you out of campus!" Ember cried.

"Wait that was you?" Raine stated, "Because I bet Cardin that a person will be able to fit into one of the lockers and lift off with relative ease. Easiest hundred Lien I've ever gotten."

"Raine…" Pyrrha growled.

"Hey, I didn't know it was him!"

"Relax, Pyrrha, I didn't even land that far from the school!" Jaune stated.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." She tells him.

"OH! We'll break his legs!" Nora stated cheerfully.

"I'll smash his nose in!" Torque added.

"Guys, really! It's fine!" Jaune tells them, "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to ME. He's a jerk to everyone."

They all looked over to the situation at the table on the other side of the cafeteria, Cardin pulling on the ears of the poor rabbit girl as his team laughs at her, "OW! That hurts!"

"…No one saw this." Akai stated as she pulls out her sniper rifle out of nowhere and aimed at the bully's head, "4000 Lien, Jaune."

"Whoa!" Raine quickly take the weapon away before any other students, or Glynda Goodwitch, saw it, "What are you doing?-!"

"Taking out the trash."

"At least wait till after lunch!"

"That's still a really bad idea!" Moon cried.

"You two are one crazy pair…" Ember muttered.

"Atrocious…" Pyrrha growled, "I can't STAND people like him!"

"You're not the only one." Ember tells her as he glared at the teen angrily.

"It must be hard, being a Faunus." Yang stated sadly.

"Especially with all the discrimination around." Leaf added, "Even decades after the whole Human-Faunus war, there are still hostilities between the two."

"It is because of people like him that makes me wonder if the White Fang is actually the good guys in all of this." Moon stated.

"Terrorist scum, they are!" Weiss stated angrily, "I can't believe that you will side with the White Fang of all people!"

"I-I'm not!" Moon cried.

"Easy, Snow Angel." Raine tells the heiress.

It was then that Yang's scroll rings, she taking it out and opening it up to view the article, "Wow. They are really making a ley way for this."

"For what?" Ruby asked curiously.

"This." She opened up her scroll wider to everyone can see the article on it, "That hooded vigilante made it to headlines again. Over the past weeks, the police gotten busts of many crime dens all over Vale that has been going on for a while. Street gangs, burglars, even heists made by that Torchwick crook were stopped by him, violently as well."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him." Leaf stated, "The police are calling him a wannabe-hero, a hindrance to the force and a criminal. But the papers are calling him one, a hero to the people."

"A vigilante, no matter how much good he is doing, is a criminal in my books." Weiss huffed angrily.

"I think he is cool!" Torque said happily.

"He did a better job than the police in my opinion." Akai stated, "Sometimes, it takes fire to put out a fire."

"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth…" Ivy muttered.

"I hope we get to see him in person!" Ruby said cheerfully.

Pyrrha looked at Raine accusingly, the teen looked at the red haired warrior confused, "What?"

"Can I have a word with you?" She asked him as she drags him away by the collar much to his protest, "We'll see you at the next class!" He called out, "Pyrrha let go, you'll pull the collar off!"

Jaune looked at the article, sighing in defeat as he saw the very thing that he wanted to be in the papers. He picked up his tray and walked away to put it away, Cardin looking at him suspiciously from afar.

* * *

><p>Raine knew that Professor Oobleck was hyper when he have his daily intake of caffeine, but today seems to speed past him like lightning. After his talk with Pyrrha, he helped the professor with gathering his notes from the staff offices as well as helping him in getting his hourly coffee (He often zooms out of the lecture hall with his empty cup and returning with a filled one).<p>

He must have accidentally gave him the extra-strong one as the moment he sips it, he has been on fast-forward since the start of the lesson, which is a VERY long time.

It is pretty much amazing that he was able to speak complete sentences clearly, but pretty rushed, as he gave his lecture.

"THIS is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" He zooms to the front of the class, "Humankind was quite, quite ADAMANT about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He zooms around before stopping at the map and pointing his stick at the map at the location of said place, "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively RECENT events!" He zooms around some more around the hall stopping at a random spot at the front as the students tried their best to follow his movements, "Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He zooms to the teacher table and taking a sip from his mug, "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated BECAUSE of your Faunus heritage?"

Few of the students raised their hands, including Ivy and the rabbit girl from the cafeteria, but surprisingly not Ember. "You sure?" Raine asked him.

"I simply beat up those racist assholes." He stated.

"That's a really bad thing to do, Ember!" Moon cried.

"Dreadful, simply DREADFUL! Remember kids, it is PRECISELY this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck stated. RAM all looked at Ember, the fox Faunus looked at them annoyed, shrugging his shoulder in response. "I mean, I mean, I mean, look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorised to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss raised her hand, "Yes?"

"The Battle of Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! AND, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

At this point, Jaune was dozing off on the table and Cardin has crumbled up a ball of paper which he tossed and landed onto his head, waking him up. "Hey!"

"Ah! Mr Arc!" Oobleck zoomed to the blonde, "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Very excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uuuhhhh… the answer…" He stuttered, Pyrrha looking over at him from behind the green haired professor wording out the answer, "…The advantage the Faunus have…" He then looked over at Raine from the corner of his eyes, he pointed at Ember who glared at him angrily, "…over that guy's stuff…" He then recalled the many conversations Raine had with Ember about Faunus' eye sight, "…Night Vision…!"

"Correct!" Oobleck said happily, "Looks like someone have been studying well!"

"Tch! Lucky guess!" Cardin muttered angrily at his failed attempt to humiliate the blonde.

"Then, Mr Winchester, what would you say is the answer?" The professor asked.

"I say it's because it is easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Cardin stated smugly.

"You're not the most open-minded individuals, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha said annoyed.

"What? You got a problem?" He asked angrily.

"Keep that up, Cardin, and you'll regret it in the future." Raine tells him, "The next time you fall asleep, a Faunus might be there ready to gut your liver out."

"Indeed, Mr Winchester." Akai added on, "If you pay attention in class for once, maybe you'll avoid the same fate as General Lagune, being remembered as a _failure_."

"Why you-!"

"Mr Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck states firmly, the burly teen sitting back down with a huff, "You can see me after class for additional readings." He took another sip from his mug, "Now moving on!"

* * *

><p>The lesson is over and the students starts to walk out the hall. Team JNPR and RAEM walked out before Raine slung his arm around Jaune, "You guys go ahead. I need a word with blonde and stupid here." He tells them.<p>

"Raine…"

"Relax, Pyrrha." He tells her, "I'll take note of what you say."

Pyrrha looked at him sceptical, Raine simply waved her away, she sighed as NPR and AEM left the hallway, leaving their leaders alone, "Jaune, are you doing alright?" He asked.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm doing great!" Jaune tells him.

"Pyrrha told me." Raine stated, "You're having trouble with the lessons and your grades aren't keeping up. She is worried about you, Jaune. If you need help with your studies, all you have to do is ask."

Oobleck zooms passed them as Cardin walked out, noticing the blonde before smirking to himself. He walked up to him and shoved him down, at least tried to as Raine grabbed his hand tightly, his eyes glaring straight into the bully's, "Do you mind? We're trying to have a conversation here."

"What's the matter, Arc?" Cardin stated mockingly, "Need a babysitter now?"

"You know, I'm a pretty nice guy, really." Raine stated with a smile, "But one thing that really rubs me the wrong way, is a bully." His grip on Cardin tightens with the taller teen hissing in pain, "Now, I'm going let go, and you are going to walk away, got it?"

Cardin looked at him angrily, saying nothing but nodding. Raine let go and he pulls his hand back rubbing his wrist, walking away with a grunt. Jaune looked down in shame, Raine noticing his face and sighed, "Jaune, there's nothing to be ashamed about. If it wasn't me, Ember would have completely obliterated him and Akai would have just straight up killed the guy."

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" Jaune muttered.

Raine looked at the blonde, before an idea came up, "Hey, come with me." He walked away, Jaune still standing there confused, "Come on!" He pulls him by the back of his shirt.

* * *

><p>Raine and Jaune walked out to a rooftop on one of the buildings, overlooking the central tower of the entire campus. "Raine, I know I'm going through a hard time, but I'm not THAT depressed." The blonde tells him looking over the ledge.<p>

"Jump then." Raine stated, he giving him that WTF look at him before he broke out in laughs, "I'm just kidding. Look, Pyrrha asked me for my help, and I'll do as such. This is a little place of mine that I found during the first week in class. Quiet, secluded, perfect for naps. No one will disturb us here, and you won't get distracted that easily."

"Distracted from what?"

"Our training sessions!" He tells the blonde, "I can help you with your sword techniques and so on. I can't really help you much academics-wise, so I'm your coach for now."

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked.

"Technically, yeah." Raine stated, "Honestly speaking, you are quite the weakest in Beacon at this point."

"Yeah… I noticed…" The blonde sighed dejectedly.

"But! If you work hard enough, you might become stronger than Cardin at least!" He added, "You made it into Beacon, didn't you? That's worth something, right? Although, it is quite fishy on why you are accepted in the first place, considering… well…"

"I know…" Jaune muttered, "…I-I don't really belong here…"

"Now that's just emo, dude." Raine said with a pout, "Of course you belong here!"

"No, I don't!" Jaune's outburst startled his friends, the blue-banged teen stepped back ever slightly, "I… wasn't exactly accepted into Beacon…"

"Um, excuse me…?"

"I didn't go to a combat school, I didn't past any test, I didn't EARN my spot in this Academy!" He looks at him straight in the eye, "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"Wait, what?" Raine blinked, "You mean… you FAKED passing the entrance exam? Why in Remnant did you do that?-!"

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" He cried turning away from him, "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors. They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

"Then become good enough." Raine tells him, "I can help you-"

"I DON'T want any help!" Jaune shouted in frustration, "I DON'T want to be the damsel in distress. I WANT to be a hero!"

"Jaune-"

"I'm… TIRED of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives!" The blonde shouted, "Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own… then what good am I…?"

"…Jaune…" Raine muttered.

"Just… leave me alone… okay…?"

"Clench your teeth."

"Wha-?" Jaune was then given a sucker punch to the face that sends him skidding on the floor hard.

"THAT! Is for lying to Pyrrha, and me." Raine stated as he pulls him up by the collar and head-butt him in the forehead, "THAT! Is for being a selfish prick. No one wants to be weak, Jaune. But no one can achieve everything on their own. Heroes aren't immortal, they are normal people that probably has help reaching to where they are now. I bet your father, your grandfather, his father and so forth, all have teachers, mentors, friends that they relied on time and time again."

"What do you know?" Jaune muttered, "You're pretty strong. Pyrrha talks about you all the time, on how you never shows your true strength in Sanctum, and probably never here. You don't know how it feels like to be the dead weight."

"That's where you're wrong." Raine said angrily, "Everyone has felt what it is like to be powerless, to be weak when everyone around you is strong. That's why we grow stronger, Jaune. Weakness isn't something that pulls you down, it's what pushes you forward."

"…" The blonde looked away, unconvinced.

"…And me being strong? That's not even remotely true." Raine stated walking and sitting down next to him, "I lost my parents when I was ten, saw them getting gunned down by some random bandits. I felt pathetic, that I was unable to protect them, that I was weak. My uncle adopted me, and my siblings. His family was quite an influential one, heard of the Hunter Clan?"

"The famous family that is said to consists of generations of living legends?" Jaune stated.

"My dad's one of them." He stated, getting a shocked expression from his friend, "His brothers, my uncles, are part of the main household. I've never knew about it until that time. My older brother was the prodigy of the family, always getting praises from everyone and even here in Beacon. Me, however, I'm the black sheep. The Hunter Clan have and always been consists of powerhouses, strengths that can obliterate and army with a single attack. Me, I'm more of a speedster myself. I don't have any over the top abilities, no ultimate move that can destroy mountains. So, I was sent to Sanctum to train when my brother was taught by my family's best."

"Wait, so you're a member of THE Hunter Clan?-!" Jaune cried, "You?-! Did Pyrrha knows this?"

"Nope, never told her." Raine stated, "Plus, I don't want to stir up a storm because of this. One Hunter Clan member in Beacon is enough." He looked at his friend, "I've been in my brother's shadow for a long time, but that never stopped me from getting stronger. I train vigorously and diligently, hoping that I may reach his level one day. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate my brother, I respected him with all my heart and he is my goal. I just wanted to be able to stand side by side to him as equals for once."

"Raine…"

He stood up looking at him with a smile, "We both are black sheep of our families, but we can prove them wrong." He offered his hand to him, "Let me help you with doing that." The blonde looked at his friend, processing on what he has just said, and understood what he is driving at, "Then… I'll be troubling you…" He stated as he took the offered hand and stood up.

"Let's start tomorrow, shall we?" Raine stated as he walked off, "We can't keep Pyrrha waiting, now can we?"

"Of course." Jaune nodded as the two walked towards the door and to their dorm. Unknown to them, Cardin Winchester was staying the floor under them and he heard everything. He smirked as his mind already came up with a great plan to humiliate Raine Aoi Sapphire and get him out of his hair, 'Just you wait, Raine…'

* * *

><p>The next day, Team RAEM and JNPR both walked to the school just talking. They did questioned the leaders' discussion yesterday but Raine just answered for them both stating that it is a bro-talk, nothing more. Jaune did not tells his team about Raine's family matters and kept it to himself, even if he is a bit shaken that his first friend in Beacon is part of the Hunter Clan of all things.<p>

When they entered the school, they noticed that several of the students are whispering among themselves when they saw Raine and Pyrrha.

They can't really make out what they are talking about, but Ember did hear a few words, 'Transcripts… Faker… Liar… Failure… Conspiracy… Accomplice… What…?' He thought confused.

"Everyone seems rather cautious of us today." Ren stated.

"I wonder what's up." Moon wonders.

"Raine!" A flurry of rose petals zoomed passed them and skidded to a stop, revealing Team RWBY's leader, Ruby Rose, "Raine! You're not lying, right?-!"

"Huh?" Raine blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Ruby, slow down!" The rest of her team ran up to them following their leader, Yang shouting, "We're all as curious as you are."

"B-But Yang!" Ruby cried, "If it is true, Raine could get expelled!"

"Expelled?-!" RAEM and JNPR cried out in shock. "Ruby, what are you talking about?-!" Jaune cried, "Why would Raine be expelled?-!"

"I guess you haven't heard." Blake stated, "Somebody has been stating that you have used fake transcript to get into Beacon Academy and Pyrrha was helping in covering it up."

"WHAT?-!" Raine cried, "That's ridiculous! I've sat through the entrance exam with Pyrrha! Ozpin and the professors all know that!"

"That's right! I was there with him when they issued their passing letter!" Pyrrha cried.

"Well, someone is spreading the rumours that you didn't." Weiss stated.

"Not only that, they said that Raine has connections with Ozpin that explains why he hasn't expelled Raine yet." Yang added, "That… isn't true, right…?"

"Of course not!" Raine cried, "You of all people should know that, Yang!"

"Hey! I'm just asking!" The blonde bombshell stated.

"Who are spreading those rumours?" Ember asked.

"I believe it was CRDL." Blake stated, "I've overheard them telling several students at the cafeteria."

"Cardin…" Raine growled, "He has gone too far this time." He stated as he speeds off in a blue blur.

"Raine, wait!" Pyrrha cried, "We got to stop him!"

"Cardin?" Ember asked, "On it."

"No! Raine!"

* * *

><p>At the cafeteria, CRDL are just speaking out loud the ridiculous rumours to everyone in the cafeteria, they all looking at them sceptically. Cardin was particularly loud with his conversation, getting the attention to all the students present and creating gossiping groups.<p>

"Heh, who would have thought that Raine would be a liar, right?" CRDL leader laughed.

"Yeah! And-" Russel was interrupted when the door to the cafeteria is smacked wide opened, Raine visibly stomping towards them, "Cardin Winchester!"

"Ah, here he is! The lying Huntsman!" Cardin laughed as his team laughed along with him.

"So it is you then!" Raine growled as he stood right in front of the bully, noticing the slight height difference as Cardin was a good three inches taller, "What's your deal in this?-!"

"I'm just stating facts." Cardin chuckled, "You are a filthy liar. Like that Nikos, it's about time that everyone knows the truth."

"Pull back that comment on Pyrrha, Cardin!" He shouted, "Or you'll regret it!"

"Go ahead then." Cardin smirked, "If you do, I'll tell Headmaster Ozpin all about it."

"If you're talking about me faking transcripts, then you're sadly wrong. He personally watch over my entrance exam and I've passed it." Raine stated, "He won't believe you."

"Who said it is you?"

"…!" Raine then realized, "How…?"

"You two were pretty loud." Cardin laughed, the rest of his team laughing with him, "So, will you rather see him get expelled, or would you rather see the red head get humiliated?"

He growled angrily, his eyes glaring at him, "I just realize something." He stated, getting a confused look from him, "Won't Ozpin know already by now?"

"Huh?"

"It makes lot of sense… he was that type of character…" Raine muttered, "If that's the case…" He widen his legs a little, "Then I don't need to worry too much!" He lands a sucker punch to Cardin's chest hard, knocking the wind out of him as well as sending him flying into the air.

The rest of his team lunged towards him, Raine swerves around dodging their poor attempt of attacking him and landing several punches and kicks on them hard. Cardin got up grunting in pain as he saw his team being completely obliterated by one person, and gave out a cry as he lunged at him with attempting to punch him, only for Raine to grab his wrist. He punches using his other hand but that was grabbed as well, both wrists now in the hands of his victim.

"Cardin, Cardin, Cardin… you really did dug your own grave now." Raine stated with a frown, "You can pick on anyone you like, I don't care. But this time, you have involved one of my close friends, and I won't have that." He squeezes his wrists tightly and hard, the taller teen already feeling his bones slowly breaking from the force.

"Accept your punishment as a man." Cardin was then kicked in the gut hard, knocking his breath out which Raine followed with a series of punches in light speed that they are a blur that sends him skidding on the ground groaning in pain with countless of bruises all over him and his face.

Team AEM, JNPR and RWBY all arrived at the cafeteria panting, before noticing the large mess that was conceived within the past few minutes. Raine was standing there panting while the entirety of Team CRDL are groaning in pain on the floor.

"Raine…" Pyrrha slowly walked forward, Raine turning around panting as he wiped his forehead, "Hey." He greeted.

"Did he just beat up CRDL?" Jaune asked sceptical.

"I believe he did." Ren stated.

"What is the meaning of this?-!" They flinched at the loud voice, familiar one at that as a certain blonde teacher walked up with a frown on her face and her eyes staring accusingly at Raine, "You, to the Headmaster's office, now!"

Raine sighed as he walked away from the groaning CRDL, following Glynda Goodwitch out of the cafeteria passing his team as well as RWBY and JNPR. It was there that they saw an expression on him that they never thought is possible for someone like him.

A serious frown.

…

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

**There we go! Raine really have a different  
>character all together here, huh? Well, even<br>the most cheerful and laidback of characters  
>have their serious side, right?<strong>

**With that, I thank you for reading this!**


End file.
